Another Suoh?
by Exorcist Junko-chan
Summary: what would happen if Tamaki had a twin who he got separated with at birth? And what would happen if it was a girl? Summary's bad but oh well I tried :P
1. Chapter 1

"_Look! It's a boy!" The doctor held the child and handed him to his patient._

"_He's beautiful!" the woman wept._

"_Oh, there's another one!" _

_More screaming of pain occurred until the doctor cried, "It's a girl!"_

_He handed the child to the father; the man smiled and shook hands with the doctor while trying not to drop his precious child. "Thank you."_

_The doctor smiled and let the couple be by themselves._

_Once the door shut, the father's face grew to a frown. He cradled the child in his arms who was sleeping peacefully. "I can't believe we must give one of our angels away."_

_The woman had tears in her eyes, "I know…why must your mother make us do this! She hates ME! She shouldn't bring the twins into this!"_

_Yuzuru shook his head. "But we must my darling. Anyway this child right here will be given to a wonderful family…don't…don't worry."_

[17 years later]

Amaki finished putting on her uniform. The black pants, the blue opened blazer showing her white dress shirt. She grabbed the black tie and put it on.

Amaki looked outside her door to call down stairs. "MOM! Why am I wearing a boy uniform!"

A petite, young woman with black hair that fell up to her shoulders came out of a room and when she saw Amaki she smiled. "Why? Well it's very obvious…" she trailed off.

Amaki crossed her hands. "How so, _mother?_"

Aiko grinned and made a pose. "You look absolutely charming in that uniform Amaki! I can't let your lovely face be put to waste!"

"Moooooooom." Amaki groaned.

"Beauty should be shared with the world! And that's why I'm forbidding you from wearing that wretched yellow dress! It looks awful on your body!"

Amaki sighed, "Ok I get the idea. But why do I have to cut my hair? I liked it long."

Aiko played with her daughter's hair, "Well I want you to look good when you meet your long lost twin brother. It looks better cut for boys."

"But some have it in a ponytail! I-"

Aiko pranced down stairs. "Too late! Nothing you could do about it now!"

Amaki groaned some more and made her way to the washroom. She looked at the mirror. She had beautiful blonde hair, dashing violet eyes, (A/N: I'm not sure if it's blue or violet but I'm gonna go with violet. If I'm wrong message me for next time around.) A winning smile shinning. Amaki looked through her pocket and brought out a picture of a young boy probably 6 years old. The boy was trying to catch a butterfly, Amaki smiled at the boy. '_He looks a lot like me…well of course since he's my brother but still. I wonder what he looks now a days. Probably_ _just like me of course.'_

"AMAKI! Come on we're gonna miss the plane!"

"Ok mom!" Amaki called out.

She urged the picture back in her pocket and ran down stairs. Amaki followed Aiko to the car and they drove away to the Airport. While they past the streets, Amako couldn't help but smile the whole way there. '_We finally get to meet big brother. I can't wait!'_

[At the academy]

Kyoya and Tamaki made their way to their next class. Tamaki looked quite anxious for some strange reason. Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What's with you?"

Tamaki looked as if he was gonna explode. "My dad told me there's someone I'm gonna meet. He said I have to show the person around. I'm _soo_ nervous mommy!" Tamaki clung to Kyoya's shoulders.

"Get off of me Tamaki." Kyoya gave a glare at his friend. Tamaki immediately let go of his grip and continued to walk with Kyoya following just behind him.

Amaki strolled through the halls to look for Music Room #3. She missed her classes since her flight took so long.

She passed a group of girls and they seemed to be looking at her. They were whispering to each other and giggling sometimes. _'What's with them?'_

One of the girls in the group walked toward Amaki. Amaki noticed the girl was blushing too. She didn't know why though. "Umm….Hi?"

The girl blushed harder. "H-hi..Ummm Tamaki it's great to see you today. M-my friends and I are hoping to see you at the host club…"

'_Host club? Oh! Is that where big brother is? I remember a guy telling me the Music Room #3 is used as a host club. Course the guy gave me this weird look when I asked him where the Music Room #3 was. He also called me Tamaki.'_

When she arrived at Ouran, Amaki used a more masculine voice. She was going to be seen as a boy until graduation so she might as well act the part. _'So they think I'm Tamaki…they think I'm a host. Oh well let's go with it.'_

Amaki gave a smile at the girl. "That's great! I can't wait!" The girl blushed more; she thought the 'king' was looking like a puppy that's excited to see his master. Amaki turned around and gave a back handed a wave. "I'll see you girls there!"

The girls practically fainted, cause they were thinking of the puppy thing as well. "He's SO cute!"

Amaki kept moving and said hi to people who greeted her-no I mean who greeted Tamaki.

Finally, Amaki found the door to the Music Room #3. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Flower petals swirled everywhere. Amaki saw 7 young boys smiling at her. There were two identical with reddish-orange hair, a boy with glasses and black hair, another black haired boy and very tall-he was holding a kid with blond hair on his back. There was a boy with brown hair and was holding a tray of tea and teacups. And there. Amaki's eyes widened when she saw him. A blond boy sitting in the middle of the group on a chair. He had the same face as her. _'It's him!'_

Everybody's eyes widened at their new visitor. Another Tamaki! Impossible! The hosts glanced at their king then at the other king.

Nobody spoke so Amaki broke the awkward silence. "B-big brother…"

Tamaki's eyes widened. _'Could this boy be the person I am to meet? I…I have a twin!'_

"Who are you?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

Amaki bowed down quickly. "A-Amaki Tsuki! Oh I mean well as of now Amaki Suoh! Nice to meet you!"

Hikaru and Kaoru appeared in front of Amaki. "So you're milord's twin? Interesting…Milord! You didn't tell us you had a twin!"

Tamaki was still flabbergasted. "I didn't…I didn't know it." Tamaki got up from his chair and stared at his twin. _'He looks exactly like me! I-I have a little brother?'_

"~Wow! You look so much like Tama-chan! ~" Hunny cheered out. He hoped off of Mori and the two joined the twins.

Amaki smiled, "Thank you."

Tamaki saw that smile and rushed up from his chair. He pushed the others aside and hugged Amaki. "You look so adorable! Even though you're my twin even I can't do that! I can't believe I have a little brother!"

Amaki made a face while Tamaki hugged her. _'Again with the boy thing. *sigh* oh well at least I get to meet big brother at last.'_ Amaki hugged back.

Haruhi smiled, "Now Tamaki has someone else to be all protective of. Hahaha"

Kyoya stared at Amaki and smiled to himself. _'Another one eh? Wonder how long they'll need to figure it out.' _

Tamaki finally get go of his new twin but he still stayed close to Amaki, "So Amaki…Why is it that I haven't meet you? Something happen?"

Amaki looked down. "Last month, my other mom told me she adopted me from our real mother Tamaki. We were separated at birth because our grandmother didn't like mother so much. Our father's business needed someone to take over, so grandma said that she will allow one child to stay with mother and father. Seemed they picked you. So I was put to adoption in France that's when Aiko adopted me. Aiko told me about you so I decided to attend Ouran."

When Amaki looked up she saw the others getting teary eyed (Except Mori and Kyoya of course.) Tamaki hugged Amaki again and began to cry, "WAHHH! I'm so sorry Amaki! Big brother let you and I get separated! Forgive me!"

Hikaru and Kaoru cried on each other's shoulders. Hunny was crying while Mori comforted him, and Haruhi patted Amaki's shoulder. Amaki made a face again, "It's ok really. Anyway, at least we finally meet Tamaki,"

Tamaki cried even more and hugged tighter, "I know! WAHHHHH! I'll never leave you again!"

"What!"

"I promise we won't be apart anymore." Tamaki smiled.

At that, Amaki smiled gently. "That's all I ask…" Tamaki loosened his grip a bit and looked at his twin. He smiled, "Ok! I'll never leave you from now on! Now, let's figure out your type!"

Amaki raised an eyebrow as the others were concentrating on something. "T-type? What's that?" They ignored her and thought of ideas.

Haruhi stood next to Amaki and explained, "This is a host club and we have types and stuff. So they're trying to figure out yours."

"Oh, I see…odd."

Haruhi laughed, "Yeah I know."

[The host club is now open]

As girls came in, Tamaki introduced them all to Amaki one at a time. The girls were squealing at how they look exactly the same, the only difference was the way the hair went, just like Hikaru and Kaoru.

Amaki watched her new friends do their work. She found out all they're names, but she wanted to know…is Haruhi a girl? The boy looked like a girl, doesn't act like a boy really. So why is she a host?

She heard Hikaru laugh so she turned her attention to them. Hikaru was laughing of what Kaoru did last night apparently and Kaoru didn't like it. Kaoru had a blush on his face and had a tear appear. "Hikaru! Don't tell them that!"

Hikaru gave Kaoru a seductive grin, "I'm sorry Kaoru, let me repay you tonight."

Kaoru blushed lightly. "Hikaru, though I would like that, you shouldn't say that out loud!"

The girls squealed. Amaki had a small blush run across her face but shook her head and stopped._ 'So that's their act huh...Very impressive. Took advantage of their looks and their relationship with each other. What's their type again? Oh right! The mischievous type. Ha.' _

She then set her eyes on Kyoya. He was just writing in a notebook or something and the girls were talking to him. I think he's talking about advertising the host club and stuff. He gave a smooth smile to the girls and they blushed. _'The cool type. Suits him.'_

There was squealing from across the room. Amaki saw Mori and Hunny sitting with some girls. Hunny was eating some cake and grinning like a little kid. Amaki smirked _'The Lolita type? Nice ha-ha surprised me when the guys introduced themselves and Hunny was older than me!'_

Mori noticed Hunny had icing on his face. So Mori wiped Hunny's face. "Mitsukuni, you have some icing on your cheek."

The girls giggled, "Adorable!"

'_Mori…the strong, silent type. Ha no shit.'_

Amaki glanced at Haruhi. She was just smiling and offering the girls some tea and snacks. The girls blushed anyway though._ 'Ah, the natural type. Well that's odd as to she's a girl.'_

Finally, Amaki's eyes made their way to her twin. _'Tamaki the princely type. Hm I can see it in him.' _

A girl at Tamaki's table was blushing, "So you have a twin Tamaki?"

Tamaki lifted the girl's chin, "Yes my princess, but I still have time to spend with you my dear."

"Oh Tamaki…" The two were now inches away from each other.

'_Nice bro.'_ Amaki thought when the girl fainted in her brother's arms.

Suddenly someone tapped on Amaki's shoulder. When she turned she saw three girls smiling up at her. "Um..Amaki..would you like to have some tea with us?"

Tamaki picked that up quickly, even though they were across from each other. Amaki stuttered, "Uhh. I-I don't know..I'm n-new to this stuff."

Tamaki appeared behind Amaki, "Of could he would ladies!"

"Big bro-"

"Come on Amaki! It'll be fun! And we need to know what your type is!" Tamaki said interrupting.

Amaki sighed but smiled at the girls, "Alright."

The girls kept asking questions about Amaki and she answered most of them of course. "So Amaki…do you believe in true love?" asked a rather bold girl.

Amaki thought about it. "Well...I haven't really experienced love before. Never held hands with someone, kissed, watch the sunset together, or walk together in the park…" Amaki gave a sad smile. The girls began blushing. "Until I do, I'll tell you if I believe ok?"

"O-ok!" The girls replied. Amaki was like he was lonely, which for some reason appealed to them.

The girls fainted by just thinking about it. Amaki looked like she was gonna panic. Tamaki lunged himself at Amaki, "~So touching! You made big brother proud!~"

"B-big brother!"

A loud mechanic roaring sound interrupted the hosting followed by a weird laugh. There was a girl in a pose, Amaki tried to remember the name. _'Renge I think…Hikaru and Kaoru said to avoid her.'_

"I've got it!" She pointed at Amaki, "You are now the lonely type! You hate feeling lonely, but you try to hide it from the people your close to so they won't worry about you!"

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed at Amaki's dumbfounded look on her face. "That's hahaha perfect Renge! Hahahaha!"

Amaki sighed. "The lonely type….oh my god…"

[The host club is now closed]

Amaki leaned back on a sofa. "I can't believe I'm a loner!"

Haruhi was sitting next to Amaki. Everybody else was changing because they were planning on going to a commoner carnival. Amaki and Haruhi already changed right after the customers left. "Yeah I know, surprised me too. I mean that sounds…depressing, I've gotta admit."

Amaki sighed again, "Yeah I know. Big brother has a better type than me…"

Haruhi laughed, "He may have a better type, but he is a child most of the time."

"Really? I thought big brother…well he's odd, but I thought he's more mature than that."

Haruhi laughed harder, "You kidding? He's a total goof ball! Hahahaha! Oh-I…I mean-"

Amaki chuckled. "It's ok, really. Now I know how big brother acts like now."

Haruhi smiled at Amaki. _'He sure is more mature than Tamaki. If he heard what I said, he would have gone to a corner.'_ Haruhi thought.

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted when the hosts came out cheering, "~Fest-ival! Fest-ival! ~"

Amaki and Haruhi laughed and joined their friends.

After all the excitement and stupidity at the fair; Tamaki and Amaki seated themselves in the limo they called.

Tamaki sat right next to Amaki, "Amaki, where do you want to sleep at the mansion."

"M-mansion?" Amaki asked.

"Of course mansion!" Tamaki said brightly. "We'll be living together from now on! So where so you want to sleep?"

Amaki smiled, "I don't know. Can I sleep in the same room as you?"

Tamaki giggled and latched onto Amaki. "Of course!"

Amaki laughed. "Ok."

"Master Tamaki and master Amaki, we have arrived." The driver noted.

"Thank you." Tamaki and Amaki said in unison. The two looked at each other and laughed. When they got out, Tamaki dragged Amaki to the room. Amaki saw a big queen sized bed with beautiful white sheets covering it.

Astounded, Amaki sat on the bed bouncing up and down. "Wow, this room is _huge_!"

Tamaki sat next to Amaki and laughed. "Yup! Guess we won't have trouble sharing a room, huh Amaki?"

Tamaki began talking about how great it would be sharing a room. Amaki smiled softly. _'He reminds me of mom…I mean Aiko.'_

Amaki remembered Aiko and hugged Tamaki; she missed Aiko's hilarious behaviour.

Tamaki stopped talking and looked over his shoulder at Amaki. "Huh? Something wrong?"

"Ha…Seems I'm suited as the lonely type after all." Amaki murmured to herself.

"Huh?"

Amaki grabbed Tamaki's hand as she made her way to the door, "Oh nothing! Let's go have dinner."

[The next day. Lunchtime]

Hikaru and Kaoru forced Haruhi into eating at the cafeteria.

"Come on guys! I have my own lunch; I don't need to go to the cafeteria." Haruhi complained.

"Yes, but we do! And anyway we want to hang out with Amaki and you for lunch." The twins said in unison.

"Amaki? He's eating with us?" Haruhi had a slight blush run across her face. Ever since she met Amaki she started to like him more than how she feels towards the others. To Haruhi, Amaki was the only normal person in the host club.

Kaoru smiled. "That's right! We agreed when we bumped into each other in the hall."

"We also agreed that we didn't tell the boss. For some odd, strange reason Tamaki doesn't want us hanging out with Amaki." Hikaru shrugged.

"That's because you two are too mischievous."

The three turned to Amaki who had her lunch with her. The twins wrapped both their arms around Amaki's. "Well that's what's so likeable about us! Now let's go eat!"

The four friends laughed and chatted together. Little did they know Tamaki was spying on them behind a door with Kyoya, Hunny and Mori behind him.

"Those devils…how dare they go near my daughter _and_ my little twin brother…" Tamaki mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong with that? They're just eating together, and the girls seem to enjoy the scene." Kyoya exclaimed.

"But soon Amaki will become just like those wretched twins!" Tamaki yelled, which was loud enough to be heard by everybody in the cafeteria.

Amaki made a face. "Big brother…"

Tamaki rushed up to Amaki and hugged her. "Your big brother was so worried when you disappeared from him! Did you do because those two forced ya!" Tamaki pointed at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hey! He decided it himself!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, feeling a bit insulted.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru began throwing food and fought full-heartedly. Amaki and Haruhi groaned.

"Do they do this a lot?" Amaki asked. Haruhi sighed. "You don't wanna know."

Unaware, Amaki got hit with a bowl of mushroom soup. The steaming hot substance ran down Amaki's blazer. Her face was covered in soup.

The three responsible froze. They saw Tamaki's double ganger clench her teeth. _'Oh shit.' _The three of them thought.

"TAMAKI, HIKARU, KAORU! YOU'RE DEAD MEAT!" Amaki ran after them and the three screamed, and ran for their lives.

"WE'RE SORRY!" They kept repeating that while they ran.

[After school, in the host club]

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru were sitting on a couch, shaking in fear. Kyoya gave Amaki a new uniform to wear, but Amaki was still pissed off since she had to go through the rest of the day wearing a soup covered uniform.

Haruhi scowled at her friends, "I can't believe you guys did that to Amaki!" They looked down.

"~Yeah! That wasn't nice! ~" Hunny pouted.

They heard a rustle in the background and turned to the curtains separating them from Amaki.

Amaki came out of the room wearing a yellow dress and all eyes were on her. Even though she looked like Tamaki, she looked good in the dress. "Hey guys."

Nobody spoke, they were too speechless.

Finally Haruhi pointed at Amaki, "You…you're a girl."

Amaki laughed, she had her voice back to how it was before. That made the hosts' eyes widen. "Yeah I didn't tell you guys did I? Hahahaha sorry 'bout that."

"So…so I have a twin _sister_?" Tamaki asked with his voice coming out a big oddly.

"Hai."

"Wait…Kyoya gave you that uniform sooo…" Kaoru began.

"He knew all along…" Hikaru finished. Everybody looked at Kyoya.

"That's right. Not surprised you didn't know. Since she does look like Tamaki and all." Kyoya said coolly.

"Sorry I didn't tell you big brother, I guess I just forgot." Amaki said with apologetic eyes.

Tamaki tried to look mad as he was deceived, but he couldn't help but smile at those eyes. He got up from the couch and ruffled with Amaki's hair. "It's ok. You're still the same Amaki I know from when you first entered from that door."

Amaki was in awed. She looked at the others and they nodded and smiled at her. Hunny ran up to her, "~We still love you, for who you are Ama-chan! ~"

Amaki grinned. "Thanks you guys. Love you too!"

Kyoya smiled, "That's very nice but of course we must be sure of something."

"What's that Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned.

"It's if Amaki knows you're a girl Haruhi." Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

They all stared at Amaki. She shrugged, "It's quite obvious though. But don't worry I won't tell."

"Good. If you don't, you will regret it." A light flashed across Kyoya's glasses.

"Mommy! Don't threaten my Amaki!" Tamaki hugged Amaki protectively.

Amaki sighed. _'I'm sensing this is going to now be harder for me.'_

To be continued…

(A/N) I'm gonna continue this if I get some reviews :D And please feel free to give me some ideas for Chapter 2! X3


	2. Chapter 2

**(****A/N) YAY! Chapter 2 is now about to begin! MWAHAHAHAHA! OH SHIT! I forgot to do the disclaimer!**

**Hikaru: Man how stupid are you?**

**Me: Sh-shut up!**

**Kaoru: I mean seriously, are you an idiot?**

**Me: :'(**

**While I go in my little Tamaki corner, hope you enjoy Ch. 2! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB! ...I wish though :(**

Amaki greeted her customers and sat with them. It's been a week since she came to Ouran to look for her twin, Tamaki. It was _really_ hard though, because Tamaki was so protective of Amaki now. "Amaki, what's wrong?"

Amaki blinked, "Huh? Oh...sorry."

A girl with brown curly hair lightly touched Amaki's hand. _'Wow, sure is bold.'_ Amaki thought. "Are you sure Amaki? You were staring off into space."

Amaki was about to say the truth of Tamaki being over protective, but she remembered something. She was supposed to be the lonely type! She had to think of something...Aiko!

Amaki gave a look of uncertainty. "Well...I'm not sure if I should involve you in this. I don't want to burden you or anything."

The girls blushed, "Of-of course you won't Amaki!"

Amaki made a sad puppy look, "You sure?" the girls nodded. "Ok...well, ever since I got here everybody's been so kind to me but I miss Aiko. She was like a mother to me, she supported me through my entire life...I just want to see her."

Though it may not seem like it, but this was all true. She _did _miss Aiko, Aiko _was_ like a mother to Amaki, and Aiko _did _support Amaki. But Amaki wasn't _that_ sad, she was happy with her new friends and Tamaki, she and Amaki e-mailed each other everyday anyway.

The girls blushed like mad, "Well it's ok Amaki...you'll see her again."

Amaki smiled, "Thank you...I appreciate that you are this kind ladies."

They all fainted. Amaki grinned in success. Until... "AMAKI!"

Amaki turned and Tamaki sprang onto her. He began gave Amaki a great big bear hug. Amaki began struggling for air. "B-big...b-brother..stop!"

Tamaki released Amaki and she fell to the group gasping for air. "Sorry Amaki! You were just so helpless, I thought you needed big brother's company!"

Amaki groaned, "It's ok, really."

"Tamaki, stop bothering Amaki." Haruhi said coming into the conversation. Ever since Amaki revealed she was a girl, Haruhi and Amaki became close friends. It did surprise Haruhi that her one day crush was actually a girl. But Haruhi still thought Amaki was the most normal of the 8.

"But Haruhiiiiii" Tamaki whined, "I'm just comforting my twin!"

Amaki sighed, "It's ok big brother. I don't need your comforting!"

"Oh? Maybe you need us to comfort you instead?" Hikaru and Kaoru said enchantingly. The two hugged Amaki affectionately. Realizing Amaki was a girl let the twins(**A/N: When I say twins in this chapter, I mean Hikaru and Kaoru. I'm gonna now be informing that on my A/N**) have the opportunity to annoy the 'king' even more.

"Amaki doesn't need help from you devils!" Tamaki grabbed both of them by their ties.

Kyoya exhaled and turned to the customers. "I'm sorry ladies, but may you please be so kind as to leave? The host club is now closed for today."

"Ahhhhhh.." The girls exited out of the room, and Tamaki chased after the twins as soon as the ladies left.

Amaki and Haruhi sat down while the boys...played around. "Hey Amaki..."

"Yeah?"

"On the weekend, I'm gonna go to the beach. Wanna come?" Haruhi asked.

Amaki's eyes widened with an excited expression. "Yeah! That'd be fun!"

"~Oh! Can we come Haru-chan?~" Hunny asked as he trotted to Amaki and Haruhi with Mori following, and Kyoya right behind them.

Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru stopped fighting and accompanied the others. Tamaki made the same expression as Amaki, "The beach! And a commoner one too! I can't wait!"

Tamaki and the twins pictured Haruhi in a swimsuit, running toward them. They all had googly eyes while dreaming. Amaki shook her head. _'What's happening in big brother's head?'_

Haruhi panicked. "Wait no! I didn't invite you guys!" The others were to excited to hear her though. Haruhi looked to Amaki for back up, but Amaki just shrugged.

"Nothing we can do about it."

**~Drive, drive, drive, drive!~**

[The beach that weekend]

There were numbers of people at the beach. The hosts got out of the limo and were acting like tourists. Only Amaki and Haruhi didn't join them. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What? Not curious at all?"

"Nope." Amaki bluntly answered. "A commoner beach is like any other beach. Sand, people, water, fat guys taking up space...ok except the fat guy part."

Haruhi smiled, "Hahahahaha...ok."

"So you gonna wear a swimsuit? Or are you gonna go with this little style of yours?" Amaki questioned. Haruhi was wearing a green t-shirt and brown capri shorts.

Haruhi nonchalantly, "I don't really care much about what I wear. Anyway, what about you? You're not wearing a swimsuit."

Amaki was wearing a yellow sleeveless sweater, white shorts, and a pair of expensive glasses(Tamaki made her wear it). "Well I don't have a swimsuit. But it _is_ pretty hot...man..I need a swimsuit."

Haruhi nodded

The twins skipped their way to Amaki and Haruhi. They held a crab and a bucket of seashells. "Look what we found!"

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru. Do you guys happen to happen to have money with ya?" After finishing her sentence she felt like an idiot. _'They're rich! Of course they have money!'_

"You want a swimsuit?" Hikaru smirked. The girls nodded and the twins grinned wickedly.

Without a word they dashed away holding the girls hands.

Tamaki looked up from what he was doing, some how sensing his twin was in trouble. "Amaki?" He looked around but she was nowhere to be found, and neither was Haruhi or the twins.

"NOOOOO! THE DEVIL STOLE MY DAUGHTER AND MY LITTLE AMAKI!" Tamaki yelled. He clung to Kyoya, "MOMMY! THOSE MORONS TOOK HARUHI AND AMAKI AWAY FROM ME!"

Kyoya sighed.

_{We are now entering Tamak's mind X3}_

_Amaki and Haruhi got pushed into an empty room. The door shut._

_Haruhi had fear in her eyes. "What-what are you going to do to us?"_

_The twins grinned. "Nothing. We're just gonna play a bit."_

_"P-play!" Amaki stuttered. Hikaru lifted Haruhi's chin up and Kaoru wrapped his hands around Amaki's neck._

_"Yes play." Hikaru said seductively. Kaoru leaned into Amaki closer and Hikaru did the same._

_{Exiting out of Tamaki's mind. Perverted huh? XD}_

Tamaki began to spazz out. "NOOOOO!"

[Half an hour later]

Tamaki, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were resting on a blanket. Tamaki was fidgeting. "What could have happened to them?"

Before Tamaki tried to find them, but Kyoya stopped him thinking that they're just out having fun. "Big brother!"

Tamaki jerked around when he heard Amaki's voice. When he saw her...he was speechless.

Amaki was wearing a two piece swimsuit. It was red and it had a rose patteren. Amaki looked so much like a woman with the swimsuit. She even had the wig on. **(A/N: The one Tamaki wore in the anime, when the Zuka club tried to steal Haruhi at first.)**

Tamaki glanced at Haruhi and sighed with relief. She wore a pair of swim trunks and a sleeveless shirt. Hikaru and Kaoru followed behind Haruhi and Tamaki glared at them, but they just grinned.

"~Wow Ama-chan! You look so pretty!~" Hunny stated, "~Don't you agree Takashi?~"

Mori smiled and nodded at Amaki who smiled back.

"I've gotta admit, you do look rather lovely in that. The roses are a nice touch." Kyoya complemented.

"Why thank you." Amaki giggled. Her voice was back to her old one.

Tamaki approached Amaki, "Uhhh...Amaki.."

"Yeah?" she turned her attention to Tamaki.

The swimsuit made Amaki's chest look bigger, and Tamaki noticed immediantly. He looked away from her. "W-why are you wearing that?"

Amaki smiled and scratched the back of her head. "I needed a swimsuit because I got really hot in what I was wearing. So I asked Hikaru and Kaoru if they had money and they found out what I wanted to use it for quickly. They brought me to the change room and these two twin maids were there and they made me pick a swimsuit. I picked this one, and Haruhi just picked those. Why do you ask?"

"N-no reason..." Tamaki turned around and walked away. Amaki watched her twin leave. _'What's with him? Did I do something wrong? What, is the swimsuit to revealing?'_

The twins got behind Amaki and patted her on the shoulder. "Hey Amaki, why don't you and Haruhi go with us a swim?" Hikaru grinned.

Tamaki twitched and abruptly ran after the twins; they were laughing their heads off. Tamaki reminded Amaki of a dragon. Haruhi walked to Amaki. "I think Tamaki is worried about you."

"Worried? How so?" Amaki glanced at her friend.

It was obvious Amaki hasn't been in the _real_ world. Haruhi could see it in Amaki's eyes. There were tons of dangers when you wear clothing like what Amaki's wearing. Haruhi didn't want to worry Amaki so she shook her head. "Nevermind. It's nothing."

Haruhi left to make sure Tamaki didn't kill the twins or anything. Amaki didn't bother. Her big brother was too pure hearted than that. So Amaki headed to the other direction.

She saw a rather short brick wall; short enough for Amaki to climb on it. Amaki always loved climbing. She climbed all the trees in her garden. Aiko always warned her to be careful on climbing but Amaki never got hurt.

Amaki got up onto the wall and gazed out into the horizon. The sun was setting, and it brought peace to Amaki.

Three teenage boys were staring at Amaki from behind. The boy on the left with black messed up hair smirked. "Wow, what a hottie."

"Man, ya think she's a model?" A boy on the right with a blue hat and red hair sneered.

The boy in the middle-probably the leader- had a smug look on his face. He said nothing, walked up to Amaki and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

Amaki turned, "Big-" She saw the three boys and froze. _'Who...who are they? This just screams trouble! I gotta get out of here!'_

Amaki was about to leave but the boy grabbed her wrist. "Now wait a minute beautiful. What's up? Got somewhere else to go?"

Amaki stuttered, "Y-y-yes..I-I must go now.." She tried to pull away but the boy's grip tightened. Amaki winced. "Please...l-leave me alone!"

The other two boys joined their leader and grinned. "So what are we gonna do with her?" The black haired boy asked.

"Who knows. I got many ideas for her." The boy holding Amaki's wrist laughed.

_'Big brother! HELP!'_

Tamaki was being held by Mori as he tried to attempt to choke the idiotic twins. But he felt like like Amaki needed him.

Mori felt Tamaki relax so he let Tamaki go. The hosts watched Tamaki look around frantically. Haruhi's brows narrowed. "Tamaki? What's up?"

"Where's Amaki!"

Haruhi took a second to think. "I saw her sit on a brick wall over-" Haruhi pointed to the brick wall and her eyes widened. The others followed where Haruhi was looking at and gasped. They saw Amaki being harassed by a bunch of boys.

Tamaki sprinted towards them without a second thought. "AMAKI!"

The boys saw Tamaki head towards them. The boy with the red hair ran towards Tamaki and punched him straight in the stomach.

Tamaki grunted and fell to his knees. The redhead laughed but was pulled down to the ground by Tamaki. He was punched several times in the face harshly by the blonde and begged for mercy. "PLEASE! UGH! STOP! I'M SORRY!"

Tamaki picked the boy up and pushed him. "LEAVE!"

The boy stumbled away and was followed with the boy with black hair. Their 'leader' looked like he was gonna piss his pants but he still held Amaki by the wrist. The hosts made a circle around him.

"What should we do Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin.

"Easy Kaoru. We beat the living crap out of him." Hikaru glared at the boy.

The boy let his grip go of Amaki and Haruhi caught her before Amaki hit the ground from to much fear. "D-don't hurt me!"

The boy stepped back but Hunny was in the way. "Why should we?" Hunny stared menacingly up at the boy. "You hurt Ama-chan's feelings. That's not good."

Though Mori had a straight look on his face, he seemed as if he would snap at any moment. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and stood in front of the boy. "I suggest you leave, or else you will regret it. We are giving you a chance. I recommend you take it."

The boy ran with fear and left the hosts. Tamaki clenched his teeth and slowly paced himself to Amaki. She was on her knees and was hugged by Haruhi, who let her go when Tamaki silently asked permission to see Amaki.

Amaki had tears in her eyes and looked up at Tamaki. He aimed to give a Amaki a smile but failed. He just held onto her and whispered. "It's ok. There's nothing to worry about now. Big brother's here now."

Amaki cried into Tamaki's shoulder.

When she finally pulled herself together, she was comforted by the others. She smiled. "Thank you you guys. You guys are the best."

They smiled back. Tamaki rustled her hair again and had his hand remain there. Amaki smiled to herself. _'Who knew a hand can be so soothing?'_

To be continued...

**(A/N: All done! Well for this chapter anyway XP This beach idea was from emiko-emelia Thanks a bunch! It really helped!**

**If you have any ideas you can just tell me and I'll probably add it in. And I'll give you credit for the idea after like I did just now :D Oh! And MyLifeInWhole made me think about ch. 3! A little dark magic anyone? hehehehehe.. But remember! Give me ideas that'd be awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: YAY! CHAPTER 3 is going to begin!**

**Hikaru: Why do you even continue writing this stuff?**

**Kaoru: Yeah. What, don't have a life?**

**Me: I do SO have a life!**

**The twins: Rightttt. And why is that.**

**Me: B-because I'm awesome! That's why! DX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC **

**Oh! And for the word 'twins' it's gonna be Hikaru and Kaoru again.**

"So Amaki..." A girl from Amaki's table began. "Do you know incest?"

"Incest?" Amaki said. The girls nodded all at once.

"How about twincest?" Another girl asked. The girls in Amaki's table seem to be quite bold.

Amaki shook her head. _'...twincest..never heard of it.' _"I'm sorry I don't know what you mean...could you explain to me what it means?"

One girl explained that incest is having a sexual relationship with close relatives. And she explained that _twincest_ was when twins have a sexual relationship. After explaining the girls saw Amaki's face fill with terror. "Amaki?"

Amaki coughed into her hand. "Uhhh sorry..so that's twincest. I see, but why are you asking me this?"

"Because we were wondering if there was something between you and Tamaki." A girl exclaimed.

Amaki tilted her head, and the girls blushed. They thought it was cute. "What do you think would be that 'something'?"

The girls blushed harder, "Well...you know Hikaru and Kaoru's relationship with each other right?" Amaki nodded slowly. _'I don't like where this is going.'_ "Do you have that kind of relationship with Tamaki?"

Amaki's eyes widened, she waved her hands around. "NO! Of course not! I only think of big brother as big brother! Not a lover!" _'Oh my god! Me and big brother doing what Hikaru and Kaoru do! AAAGGHH!'_

Tamaki got up from where he was and was now behind two of the girls on Amaki's table. "What's happening here?"

"Oh! Tamaki! Uhh..we were wondering if you and Amaki had twincest." A girl blushed at the 'king'. But Tamaki had the same look as Amaki.

"What! Of course not! Amaki's my little si-brother! Only those fools would do such a sin!" Tamaki pointed directly at the twins.

"HEY!" The twins yelled out. Amaki shook her head. Her and Tamaki as lovers were absolutely ridiculous. Amaki knew who Tamaki loved as more than a friend; it's quite obvious.

When Tamaki isn't bothering Amaki, he's bothering Haruhi. At home, Amaki gives Tamaki half an hour to let him go on about Haruhi. She doesn't mind, she's just happy Tamaki's enjoying himself. She hasn't really asked Tamaki if he loved Haruhi yet. And Amaki wasn't sure if Haruhi liked Tamaki that way either. _'I'll ask one of these days.'_

Now, Tamaki and Hikaru were arguing with each other about twincest not being a sin or twincest being evil. Amaki noticed Kaoru wasn't mixed up in the fight. She approached the so called 'devil'. Amaki noticed that there was a difference in the twins. First of all, Hikaru was the same evil self even when he's not with Kaoru. But Kaoru is more calm when he's not with Hikaru. _'I gotta admit, I like Kaoru a bit better.'_ Amaki thought to herself.

"Hey Kaoru." Amaki smiled at the boy. Kaoru smiled back, "Hey Amaki."

"Not gonna participate?" Amaki shifted her head to show that she was talking about Tamaki and Hikaru fighting.

Kaoru shook his head. "Nah, I'm gonna leave this to Hikaru."

"Alright."

[The host club is closed]

Tamaki and Hikaru finally finished fighting **(A/N: Ha! Triple f's...Ok I'm gonna stop talking and let you go back to reading.)** and now Tamaki was harassing-I mean! talking with Haruhi. The twins are trying to come between the two. Hunny was eating cake with Mori sitting with him, and the 'shadow king' was typing on his laptop.

Amaki was beginning to fall asleep. Her eyes drooped down every now and again. The twins saw her and stood in front of her. "Tired Amaki?" She nodded, "Why don't you play a game with us?"

Tamaki flinched. Amaki looked up and the twins were wearing indentical green caps. "What kind of game?"

"The which one's Hikaru game!" They cheered.

"What are the rules?" Amaki asked lazily. Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. "We switch around, and once we're done you need to find out which ones Hikaru!"

Amaki shrugged, "Ok, sure why not."

The twins began switching places multiple times. While they were doing that Tamaki kept telling Amaki that it was useless and that not many people can figure out which one's which. But Amaki liked playing guessing games so she refused to listen to her twin.

Once the twins were done, they grinned, "Ok! Now, which one's Hikaru?"

Amaki pointed to Hikaru, "This one's Hikaru," she pointed at Kaoru. "and this one's Kaoru."

Hikaru and Kaoru froze. Amaki blinked, "Huh? Am I wrong?" Haruhi walked to Amaki. "Nope, you're right."

"~Wow! Ama-chan, how'd you know?~" Hunny asked.

"Because they're my friends. I wouldn't be a good one if I couldn't tell which ones which! I just sensed it I guess." Amaki answered.

Hikaru and Kaoru smiled. Hikaru shrugged. "Seems like both our best friends who are girls, can tell us apart."

Amaki smiled and so did Haruhi. Tamaki hugged Haruhi and Amaki. "Awwww! My little angels are so smart!"

Amaki groaned. "Big brotherrrrrr." Haruhi sighed.

"Hehehehehehehe..."

A chill went down Tamaki's back. He turned and a dark figure was peeking through the door. "AGHHHHH!"

The other hosts followed Tamaki's gaze and saw Nekozawa chuckling to himself. Amaki raised an eyebrow. "Who the hell is that?"

Tamaki began to shake, "Th-that's U-Umehito N-Nek-kozawa..."

"Hello there hosts...hehehe..I hear there's a new host..." Nekozawa exclamied. His eyes searched until they landed on the Tamaki that wasn't hiding behind a couch.

Amaki made a face. How the hell did this Nekozawa scare her big brother so much? Sure he looks weird, but that's no reason to freak out when he's there. Course Tamaki was the only one scared; the others looked bored in fact. "Hi, the name's Amaki Suoh."

Nekozawa approached Amaki slowly, "You're not scared of me?"

"No." Amaki replied bluntly.

Nekozawa held out a cat puppet. "Not even Belzeneff?"

Amaki looked down at the somewhat evil looking puppet. She smiled. "No not even Belzeneff." She bent down and smiled warmly. "He's cute though."

Nekozawa blushed. **(A/N: Woah there's a first!) **"B-Belzeneff isn't supposed to be cute."

"Oh, sorry." said Amaki.

Tamaki grabbed Amaki and pushed her away from Nekozawa. "Stay away from my little Amaki!"

Nekozawa moved away, "Very well, I will take my leave. Farewell hosts." He left and the others made a face.

"Seemed like Nekozawa blushed a moment there." Hikaru imagined.

"Yeah it did seem like it. Maybe Nekozawa now has a crush on Amaki." Kaoru suggested.

Tamaki gasped. "Absolutely not! I won't have that...that thing! Date my Amaki!"

"Really...what if Haruhi goes out with him" Amaki smirked as her twin made an even bigger fuss about it.

Haruhi sighed. "Tamaki is an idiot." Tamaki went to his corner pouting. Amaki made a face. _'Big brother is too emotional.'_

[At the Suoh household]

Tamaki was sleeping in his bed that night and Amaki was on her laptop Tamaki insisted him to buy for her.

She was chatting with Aiko and telling her everything that happened that day. Aiko told Amaki that Amaki's art work has been sold and now Aiko bought herself some new things. Amaki chuckled and typed down, "Don't go spending the money all at once Aiko. You might go broke."

Aiko replied back, "Hardly! You made so many _beautiful_ paintings Amaki! I won't ever get broke!"

Amaki chuckled again. She was about to reply back but a shift of sheets made her turn around. Tamaki was getting up from the bed. Guess he heard all the laughing and typing that Amaki was doing. "Hey big brother."

"Hey." Tamaki yawned. "What are you doing?"

Tamaki leaned over Amaki and read the e-mail Aiko sent Amaki. "You paint? I didn't know that."

"Yeah I used to paint alot on my free time when I lived in France with Aiko." Amaki smiled. "I don't do it now. I'm too busy with school and the host club and all."

"Do you want to?" Tamaki asked.

"Huh?" Amaki looked up to see Tamaki grinning. "I'll give you 3 days to miss hosting."

Amaki copied Tamaki's expression, "Really?"

Tamaki nodded. "And when you're done, I want to see it ok?"

Amaki jumped up and hugged Tamaki. "Deal!"

[Three days later]

The hosts made their way to the Art Room where Amaki was spending her time there. Kyoya put his hands in his pockets, "Tamaki, may you please tell me again why you let Amaki miss host club again?"

Tamaki laughed nervously, "Well I wanted to see how good Amaki was at painting and she looked so happy when she talked about it."

When they arrived at the Art Room door, they opened it to see Amaki wearing an apron that was stained with paint. She grinned, "You guys came!"

Hunny hugged Amaki, "~Of course we would! Can we see your painting now Ama-chan?~"

"Yeah we wanna see it." The twins said in unison.

Haruhi made a loop-sided smile. "I am pretty curious what it looks like."

Amaki still had her grin plastered on her face, and pulled down a sheet that was covering a large canvas. The hosts were taken aback.

The painting showed all the hosts in their poses smiling. It was so detailed, so beautiful. The hosts were fascinated. They all went closer to see the painting.

Kyoya smiled and looked back at Amaki, "Very impressive Amaki. You don't mind if we put this up in the host club do you?"

Amaki shook her head with excitement. "No, no of course I don't mind! Go right ahead!"

Tamaki stared up at the painting and smiled, "This is beautiful Amaki..."

Amaki smiled back. "Thanks big brother."

[The next day]

All the customers admired the painting Amaki made.

Amaki felt so embarresed but happy at the same time. The twins sat next to Amaki. "Hiii!"

"Hi guys." Amaki smiled. "So we still on for Saturday?"

"Yup!" The twins cried out in unison. Tamaki ran up to the three.

"WHAT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

"I'm hanging out at Hikaru and Kaoru's place." Amaki answered calmly.

"Since when!"

"Since we bumped into each other in the hall and made the plans."

Tamaki spazzed out again, "OK THAT'S IT! NO MORE GOING INTO THE HALLS WITHOUT ME!"

To be continued...

**A/N Chapter 3 finished! Uh-oh Amaki's going over to the Hitachiin's house! What'll Tamaki do! Hahahah find out in Chapter 4!**

**Send me some ideas for Chapter 5 and thanks MyLifeIsWhole again for giving me the idea to add Nekozawa! Oh I almost forgot! I wanna have a bit of romance in the host club! So give me ideas for a boyfriend for Amaki X3 I don't know if I should have Tamaki actually love Haruhi, so send me a message if you want him to or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: CHAPTER 4 YAY! Amaki's visiting the Hitachiins! **

**Tamaki: My little Amaki is leaving her big brother! *weeps***

**Me: *pats back* it's ok**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC! **

**Hope you enjoy! :3**

When Amaki got out of the limo, the first thing she noticed about the mansion was the size! It was as big as the Suoh's but the details were magnificent. Amaki's mouth opened wide. "Wow."

Once she knocked on the door, it was opened by twin maids. _'Oh hey, it's the twins that helped me with my swimsuit.'_

The maids guided Amaki to the room Hikaru and Kaoru were. It was large and had so much space. But…where were they? Amaki looked around to see no one in the room. She turned to the maids, "Uhhh…there's no one here."

The two maids just smiled at Amaki and left. Amaki made a face, "That was odd."

Out of the blue, Amaki was pushed to the ground by something…or someone. "You came!"

Hikaru and Kaoru were hugging and cuddling with Amaki while she struggled to get up. _'Man…I'm glad nobody is seeing me like this…'_

But…Tamaki and the other hosts were looking at the three from a TV. Before Amaki came, Kyoya** (cough-who was forced into-cough cough) **hacked into the security cameras and set it up on the TV in Tamaki's house. Tamaki pressed his face to the screen. "My little Amaki…those idiots brainwashed her probably and made her into their mindless slave!"

"Uhh...Tamaki I highly doubt that." Haruhi spoke out. _'Tamaki worries too much.'_

"Then they probably didn't brainwash her enough and now their finishing the job!" Tamaki gasped.

"Ugh." Haruhi groaned.

Finally Hikaru and Kaoru got off from Amaki and now they were showing her around their mansion. "This is the dining room."

"Nice."

"This is our game room." Kaoru pointed to the room with arcade games, game systems and a big screen TV.

"Wow."

Suddenly a woman skipped her way to the trio. "Hikaru, Kaoru, hii! Who is this lovely girl?"

Amaki was in awe. _'I've never met her before…how does she know I'm a girl?'_

Hikaru smiled. "This is our new friend, Amaki Suoh."

The woman gasped, "Another Suoh! No wonder she looked familiar! I was confused because I _know_ Tamaki isn't a girl." She laughed and Hikaru and Kaoru did too

The woman held out her hand, "I'm Hikaru and Kaoru's mother, Yuzuha Hitachiin. Nice to meet you, Amaki."

Amaki shook 's hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you too."

"So mom, do you think she's got the right stuff?" The twins asked together. _'Right stuff?'_

was looking over Amaki very carefully. "Hmmm…" she clapped her hands. "I believe so sweeties! I think I got the perfect outfit for her!"

took Amaki by the hand and dragged her to 's room. It was filled with rakes of clothing, there was jewellery on shelves. Amaki couldn't believe her eyes. "Wow this place is amazing!"

smiled, "Yeah I know! Now come here and try this on!" snapped her fingers and Hikaru and Kaoru came up and handed Amaki some clothes.

Before she could protest, Amaki got pushed into a room. "Change!"

At the Tamaki residence, Tamaki was spazzing out. "What are they making my little sister wear!"

Haruhi sighed, "Calm down Tamaki. They're just making her try on some clothes. And it's their mom too."

"~Yeah Tama-chan! How bad can it be? ~" Hunny questioned.

Tamaki thought about….

…

…

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!"

After a couple of minutes, Amaki came out and the Hitachiin' gasped. Amaki was wearing a simple baby blue sundress that went down to her ankles. She had a white sun hat with a ribbon that matched the dress. She had the wig she wore before at the beach.

"Awwwww! Amaki you look so adorable!" cooed. The twins hugged Amaki.

The hosts stared at the new Amaki.

"~Wow! Ama-chan is so pretty!~" Hunny giggled. Mori nodded in agreement.

Kyoya nonchalantly glanced at the screen. "She does look nice." Kyoya did some things to his laptop that was connected to the TV. "There, I saved a picture of it. Now we can put it in our next photo book."

Haruhi made a face, _'That's the shadow king for ya. Always concentrating on money and not caring if Amaki wants to be seen in the dress or not.'_

Haruhi looked at Tamaki…he was fussing at the TV. "Awwww my little Amaki is so beautiful in that dress! For once I approve of those twins!" Tamaki turned to Haruhi. _'Maybe can make Haruhi wear a dress…'_

"Don't even think about it Tamaki." Haruhi said, knowing what he was thinking.

Tamaki went into his corner making circles with his finger. "You don't have to be so mean Haruhi…"

"Hmpf."

Amaki stared at herself in the mirror. She looked great! Except for the swimsuit and the girl uniform; Amaki has never wore something this feminine.

Amaki turned and smiled at , "Thank you! This is beautiful, I appreciate you letting me wear this."

returned the smile. "Oh you're welcome! It was my pleasure. You may keep the dress if you wish to."

"Oh! No it's alright!" cried Amaki. But Hikaru and Kaoru clung on to her. "Come on Amakiiiiii. It looks nice! It's a gift from us!"

"Are you sure?" Amaki asked. The Hitachiin' nodded.

"Of course!"

Amaki smiled, "Thanks you guys."

Amaki and the twins were now in the bedroom. Amaki already changed out of the dress and was now back in her normal clothes. Amaki asked what they should do.

Hikaru shrugged. "We got nothing to do really. So I'm gonna take a shower."

When he went to take his shower, it was Amaki and Kaoru all to themselves. Amaki scratched her chin nervously. "So Kaoru...what's up?"

Kaoru shrugged lazily. "Not much."

Amaki remembered something. _'Didn't the twins like Haruhi too?'_

"Kaoru…" Amaki began. "Do you like Haruhi?"

The hosts luckily were on a break; and going out eating ramen. So they didn't hear Amaki and Kaoru's conversation.

Kaoru fell back laughing. "Why-hahahahahaa! Why are you asking that Amaki! Hahahaha!"

Amaki blushed, "Well sorry! But I thought you and Hikaru like Haruhi!"

Kaoru wiped tears away from his eye, "To me she's like a sister! _Hikaru _is the one that likes Haruhi that way."

"Oh."

Kaoru laughed again. "It's pretty obvious that Hikaru likes Haruhi huh?"

Amaki laughed with him, "Yeah hahahaa."

"But you know…" Kaoru's voice became serious, "I kinda miss him…"

"Huh?"

"I know that I see him every day…but I feel as if I'm losing him and…" Kaoru stopped and had a tear in his eye.

Amaki hugged Kaoru. Amaki hated it when one of her friends cries. "Don't worry. You losing him is ridiculous. He's your twin, and will always be there for you."

Kaoru smiled and hugged Amaki back, "Thanks…"

They looked up at each other and chuckled to themselves. Kaoru pointed at Amaki's face. "If you think about it. It's like those words just came from the boss."

"Is it weird?" Amaki laughed.

"No. Just not very common for the boss to be nice to us at times." Kaoru answered.

Finally Hikaru came back and sat back in between with Kaoru and Amaki.

It appeared like the twins saw something that interested them. Amaki looked to see a camera they were staring at. "What's wrong?"

Hikaru got up on a chair and reached up to grab the camera. "Hmmm…seems like the boss has been spying on us."

"Man the boss is _so _weird." Kaoru shook his head.

"Wait a minute! The boss- I mean big brother has been watching us the whole time!" The twins nodded.

Amaki began to get angry. _'How could big brother do this! Does he not trust me!' _

"I wanna get him back…" Amaki whispered to herself.

The twins grinned.

The hosts got back from lunch break. There was a loud scream coming from the TV room.

Tamaki ran to the room and saw on the screen, Amaki in a corner. He saw the twins come closer to his Amaki. _'AMAKI!'_

Hikaru grinned, "Don't worry. We won't do too much damage on you…"

Kaoru copied his brother's grin. "Just stay still and it won't hurt as much."

Amaki had a terrified look on her face. "N-no! Stay away!"

Tamaki clenched his teeth, "THOSE BASTARDS!"

The other hosts heard Tamaki's outburst and came into the room. Once they saw what was before them, they gasped.

"What's happening!" shouted Haruhi. "What are those idiots doing!"

The screen blacked out.

"~Ama-chan!~" Hunny began to cry.

…

…

Suddenly…the screen got its color back and it showed an empty room. Then it seemed the camera in the room turned.

Hikaru and Kaoru were shaking their heads. "Shame on you, boss. Spying on us isn't very good."

Tamaki and the others froze. _'What?'_

The camera turned to Amaki…and she was _pissed_.

Tamaki shrieked. "AHHH! AMAKI!"

"Big brother…" Amaki growled. "You were spying on us? Didn't I tell you not to do anything weird when I was about to leave?"

Tamaki shook. "Yes…"

Haruhi blinked. "Wait…they can hear us?"

Kyoya pushed up his glasses. Seems like even he got startled by the prank too. "No. That's not possible. But I believe they have known we were watching all this time."

Haruhi made a face. _'So they knew all along…and they played such a cruel prank.' _Haruhi saw Tamaki saying sorry even though Amaki probably can't hear him. _'What an idiot.'_

In an hour, one of Tamaki's maids called out to them. "Excuse me Master Tamaki, Master Amaki and Master Hikaru and Kaoru are here."

Tamaki quivered, but he was able to suppress a little whimper. "T-tell t-them w-we're h-here…"

The maid nodded and left.

She returned with two grinning twins, and a grumpy Amaki. Amaki walked up to Tamaki. They were only a few centimeters away from each other. "H-hi Amaki…"

Amaki pulled Tamaki's blonde bangs. "AAGGH!"

Tamaki rubbed his forehead and saw a grinning Amaki. "You idiot."

"B-but Amaki! The twins looked like they were gonna hurt you!" Tamaki protested.

"We planned it. And it was a good thing too, I wouldn't know that you were watching us if we didn't." Amaki frowned.

The twins grinned. "That's right boss! Hahahahahaa that was fun!"

Tamaki heated up and ran after the twins. "YOU JERKS!"

Haruhi stood next to Amaki. "That wasn't very nice Amaki."

"Yeah I know. But that's what big brother gets for not trusting me to be on my own." Amaki grinned.

Haruhi gave a tired sigh and smiled. _'An evil looking Tamaki…wow scary.'_

[On the next day]

Amaki walked up the streets to the gates of the academy. It was Amaki's turn to get the 'commoners' coffee. _'It's odd. Why does everyone (except Haruhi) call it 'commoners' coffee?'_

Abruptly, Amaki slipped on…a banana peel! "WOAH!"

A pair of hands caught Amaki just in time. "Oh my, look what I've found."

Amaki looked up and saw a boy looking down at her. "Uhh..thanks. Could you put me down?" The boy reluctantly carefully placed Amaki back on the ground. "Thanks."

Amaki's eyes widened. The boy that caught her was wearing…a…A GIRL UNIFORM!

"Uh-I…I gotta go!" Amaki ran past the odd girl and hurried to the club.

She opened the door and slammed it closed. The hosts looked at her. Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Amaki? What's wrong?"

"This weird girl helped me but…" Amaki huffed.

"And?"

"Well, she looked a lot like a boy. And she wasn't wearing our kind of uniform." Amaki added. The hosts gasped.

"Excuse me ladies. But we are now closed for today." Kyoya smiled at the girls.

After the girls left, everybody asked Amaki questions about the mystery woman.

"Was she about Tamaki's height?"

"Yeah."

"Did she wear a white and red uniform?"

"Hmmm…yeah."

"Did she try to hit on you?"

"I think so…"

"~Did she have short brown hair?~"

"Yup."

The hosts fell back. Tamaki hugged Haruhi protectively. "It-it's her! She's come back to steal Haruhi away!"

Amaki made a face. "Could you guys tell me who she is if you know her?"

"Her name's Benio Amakusa." The twins answered. They looked at each other. "She tried to make Haruhi join this thing called the Zuka club."

Amaki sweatdropped. "The Zuka club…?"

They all nodded. Amaki rolled her eyes. "Well, they're probably trying a third time so I suggest you hide Haruhi."

Oddly enough; they all began to think of places to hide Haruhi. They decided to hide her in a change room.

The door was swung open and three girls were there. There was one with long blonde like hair. One with short brownish hair, and in the middle was the girl Amaki met before. "Host club! We are here to take our maiden!"

Tamaki pointed at the three. "Never! Haruhi is ours!"

Benio scoffed, "I know! Though I wish she would accept us, but I am not talking about her!"

Tamaki had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Who then?"

Benio raised Amaki's chin, "This lovely creature right here."

Nobody spoke. Amaki was shocked, _'Ehhhhhhhhhh!'_

**(A/N: Man I'm tired! But I finished chapter 4! Yay!**

**Tamaki: What! What about Amaki! **

**Me: Don't worry about it Tamaki she's gonna be fine!**

**Tamaki: Oh thank goodness-**

**Me: Maybe *evil grin***


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5! What will Amaki choose? **

**Tamaki: …..*weeps quietly to himself* Amaki…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC!**

Tamaki grabbed Amaki from the clutches from the Zuka Club. "Amaki is a host! He isn't interested in joining a girl club!"

The other hosts nodded in agreement. Benio scoffed, "Oh please; even though this maiden has the wretched face of one of you filthy demons. But I can see the pure beauty in this maiden!"

'_Pure?' _thought all the other hosts. Amaki groaned, "Why do you girls want me in with you anyway?"

Benio smirked, "Because darling, you need us!"

Hinako and Chizuru clung to Amaki, "Yeah! We can have you wear a wig since without it, you look like him." Hinako pointed disgustingly at Tamaki.

Tamaki went into a corner and Amaki sighed, "Listen-"

Benio stopped Amaki, "Amaki…may I ask you something?" Amaki nodded. "Do these people treat you well?"

"Well…yeah they are like a family to me."

Benio raised an eyebrow, "A family?" Amaki nodded, "Do they love you?" She nodded again, "Do they trust you?"

….

Amaki shook her head, "Well…yesterday big brother was watching me while I was at Hikaru and Kaoru's house…" Amaki glared at Tamaki.

Benio had a smug look on her face, "I see. Then maiden, come with us and be our family!"

The hosts laughed. Hikaru wiped a tear from his eye. "HAHAHA! Like Amaki would ever join you people!"

Haruhi was even laughing a bit. Tamaki got out of his corner and rested his shoulder on his twin, "Even though I did that to Amaki; it doesn't mean she's gonna join you."

Amaki had a look of concentration. "Amaki?"

Tamaki began to panic, "A-are you actually thinking of joining the Zuka Club!"

Amaki glared at Tamaki. "Possibly. They seem odd, but quite respectable."

Lightening stuck the Host Club, "WHAT!"

Benio and the other girls stood behind and took Amaki by her arms, "She's agreed to join us! So she's now ours!"

"I didn't say I'm joining you." Amaki added, "I'll look at what you do and then I'll decide."

Tamaki reached out to Amaki, "Wait! Amaki, you're not joining them…are you?"

Amaki looked away, "Who knows."

The door slammed shut. Haruhi got out of the change room and came with the others. "Do you think Amaki will join them?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Not sure…she does seem pretty pissed at us."

Kaoru looked at Tamaki, "Mainly at the boss though."

Tamaki began to grow mushrooms in his corner, "Amaki's leaving big brother again…"

Hunny had tears in his eyes, "~What will we do if Ama-chan leaves…~"

[At Lobelia Academy]

Amaki was shown around the school. She was surprised when there was such a place that was as big as Ouran. Benio, Hinako and Chizuru guided Amaki to the theatre. Benio held Amaki's hand, "This, my darling is the magic is."

Amaki made a face, "That's…uh great." _'She reminds me of big brother a bit…'_

Amaki glanced at Benio, "Why'd you bring me here? You said you had a reason."

Hinako smiled, "We want you…"

"To help…" Chizuru smirked.

"Us perform!" Benio gleamed.

"What…?"

Benio hugged Amaki from behind, "We are doing a 'Snow White' play."

"Eh…?"

"And you…will be Snow White!" Hinako and Chizuru posed.

"WHAT!" Amaki screamed. But the three grabbed her and brought her to their practice room. _'Why does everybody drag me around? What am I? A ragdoll?'_

[At the gates of Lobelia]

Haruhi sighed, "Tamaki, do we really need to do this?"

"Oh course!" Tamaki looked like he was hurt, and shook her shoulders. "Amaki is gonna get corrupted by those girls!"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "Isn't she just gonna stick with us? When they tried to get Haruhi; they failed and she stayed with us."

Some girls from Lobelia passed the hosts, "I can't wait to watch Snow White! I'm so excited!"

Another girl squealed, "I know right! I wonder who Snow White is. I hear she's a pretty handsome blonde."

Tamaki quickly approached the girls, "Excuse me," Tamaki held one of the girls chin up to face him, "but what's her name?"

The girl ignored Tamaki's attempt to seduce her and shrugged, "I'm not really sure, but I hear her name is…uhh…Amaki."

Tamaki smiled, "Thanks!" He ran ahead, "Come on! Let's go save Amaki!"

The hosts sighed.

[At the changing rooms]

The hosts were hiding behind some curtains. They snuck in and thanks to Tamaki; are now going to dress up.

The hosts were the seven dwarfs. Haruhi glanced at her clothes. She was Happy, Kyoya was Doc, Mori was Sleepy, Hunny was Grumpy, Hikaru was Sneezy, Kaoru was Bashful and Tamaki was Dopey.

Tamaki glanced at the crowd, "Amazing! So much fans! Maybe more than us!"

"We begin in five people! Five!"

"Tamaki…" Haruhi glanced up at the 'king'. "We don't know the words to this play. How do we do this?"

"Wing it." Hikaru and Kaoru answered.

"~Hey! Isn't that Ama-chan?~" Hunny pointed to someone in a Snow White dress. She had her back to them so they weren't sure.

Tamaki reached out and grabbed the girl on the shoulder so that she can face him. "Amaki!"

The hosts gasped. They were expecting loads of makeup, but instead it was light. The lipstick was a rosy red, and her cheeks were a light pink.

Amaki's eyes were wide, "What are you guys doing here!"

Tamaki stuttered, "W-well…"

Hinako pushed Amaki toward the stage, "It's your part now! Go!" Hinako looked at the hosts or…dwarfs for right now. "You! Get ready for makeup!"

Tamaki was taken aback, "W-WHAT!"

A group of girls surrounded the hosts and dragged them to have their makeup done.

[Half an hour later…]

The hosts were brought out to the stage. It was the scene when the seven dwarfs were meeting Snow White for the first time, when they found her in their home.

Snow White smiled, "I…I'm terribly sorry." The hosts couldn't believe how innocent Amaki sounded. "I need a place to stay. Please, I'll do anything."

Doc smiled, "That's perfect. We need someone to take care of the house while we're gone on duty."

Snow smiled back, "Oh thank you! I'm very grateful!"

Doc pushed up his glasses, "You should be."

The dwarfs and Snow made a face. _'Kyoya can be so scary at times…'_

Now it was the scene with the prince seeing Snow. The hosts knew exactly who the prince was.

Benio came onto the stage. He kneeled down next to Amaki. "Wow…what a beautiful girl."

Tamaki was held back by Mori and for some reason Kaoru needed to be held down by his twin. The girls in the crowd began to scream out how jealous they were and that they were excited to see the kiss.

'_Oh my god…' _Amaki mentally frowned and began to feel uncomfortable.

"~Tama-chan...do you think this is Ama-chan's first kiss?~" Hunny questioned. Tamaki and Kaoru froze…

"She…she never told me…" Tamaki looked at Hunny.

Both Tamaki and Kaoru flared up. Kaoru had his fists clenched and whispered. "That bitch…"

Nobody noticed Kaoru except Haruhi, "Kaoru?"

On the stage a circle that Amaki and Benio were on rose up. Benio lifted up Amaki. "This will teach you a lesson Host Club!"

Tamaki and Kaoru charged, "LET AMAKI DOWN!"

Amaki heard Benio and knew the kiss scene was about to start. She pushed Benio away, but instead she stumbled and slipped off the circle. She screamed, "BIG BROTHER!"

"AMAKI!" Tamaki wasn't fast enough but Kaoru acted as soon as Amaki opened her eyes.

Amaki landed in Kaoru's arms, and they were on the ground. But Amaki didn't get hurt.

Kaoru sighed, "You ok?"

Amaki hugged Kaoru, "Yes…Thank you!"

[Back at the Host Club]

The play was finished but without the kiss scene, and now they went back to the Host Club. Tamaki was hugging Amaki the whole way there. "I can't believe my little Amaki got hurt!"

"Stop it big brother…" groaned Amaki.

"Well…Maiden, are you gonna join us?" Benio asked.

The hosts froze. Amaki still hasn't decided, and she seemed she was mad at Tamaki still…

Amaki got out of Tamaki's grip and smiled, "Why would I do that?"

"Huh?"

Tamaki wrapped his hands around Amaki and weeped, "I'm so glad Amaki! But…but I thought you hated big brother and thought the Zuka Club was better."

Amaki looked like she didn't know what Tamaki was talking about. But she smiled. "That's why you should trust me more big brother. You know I would never leave you guys. I love you all."

Tamaki cried more and Hikaru and Kaoru and Hunny hugged Amaki too. "We love you too Amaki!"

Haruhi smiled and nodded in agreement. Benio smiled sadly. "I guess another loss. Farewell Host club."

Benio left with the other two girls. The hosts paid all their attention on Amaki which she got annoyed with. _'These guys are too emotional at times.'_

[At the Suoh's household]

It was 10 o'clock and the Suoh twins were about to get to bed. But Amaki asked a question that would probably keep Tamaki awake.

"Big brother…" Amaki said slowly. "do you like Haruhi?"

To be continued…

**A/N: Yeah…I left it at that and had it short but I'm going somewhere for a week and I just had to finish the Lobelia thing. So what do you think Tamaki's answer should be? He likes Haruhi more than a daughter? Or he doesn't and maybe likes someone else. I wanna have Kaoru liking Amaki but I don't know…message me if you want it or not and if Tamaki likes Haruhi. **

**You can give another option on who Tamaki could like. Maybe he likes Amaki, I don't know. Message me **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter….uhh…oh! 6! Chapter 6! Hahahahaa I'm so forgetful. So KaoruxAmaki is gonna be in this story now ;) good luck Tamaki! Mwahahahahaha **

**Tamaki: SAY WHAT!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own OHSHC! X3**

Tamaki bursted out of the washroom. "What'd you say!"

"Do you like Haruhi, more than a friend?" Amaki repeated.

Tamaki blushed, "Why would you think such a thing Amaki!"

Amaki shrugged, "Well when you're not protecting me, you're paying attention to Haruhi. So do you?"

Tamaki hid under his sheets, "I'M NOT ANSWERING! GO TO SLEEP!"

Amaki made a face. _'I'm guessing that's a yes.' _Amaki smiled. _'How cute.'_

[The host club is now open]

The girls at Amaki's table gazed at Amaki's discouraged face. "…do you girls think I'll find true love?"

"O-of course Amaki!"

Amaki sighed, "Then why is it that with these looks…I still can't find someone who understands me…I feel like I will be alone forever. And to add it up, I see couples everywhere…It's like they're mocking me."

The girls blushed, "D-don't worry Amaki! You'll find someone!"

Amaki smiled weakly at his guests. "Thank you…I don't know how I can get through the day without you ladies."

The girls squealed and fainted from the 'beauty'. Amaki looked at her friends. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their 'brotherly love' act, Hunny was eating cake while Mori was silent as usual, Kyoya was keeping track of things, Haruhi was serving tea and Tamaki was entertaining his 'princesses'.

Amaki smiled. Her friends sure were great hosts. Amaki got up from her seat and stared at the portrait she painted. She slowly looked at each host at a time. It was perfect. Much better than her old life…

[The host club is now closed]

All the hosts were chatting until the door opened. Kyoya sighed, "I'm sorry but we're-"

There was a boy at the door. He had a good looking face; he had black hair and wore casual clothes. He seemed like he was looking for someone.

Amaki called out, "Kaname!" She ran to the boy, and gave him a big hug. "What are you doing here!"

Kaoru glared, "Yeah…why is he here?" he whispered to his twin. "Who the hell is that?"

Kaname ignored Kaoru's glare and smiled at Amaki, "I wanted to see you that's why!"

Tamaki grabbed Amaki; seeing how close the two were. "Who are you! What are you to my Amaki!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm Kaname Kurosaki. I'm a friend of Amaki. I'm glad to meet her long lost twin." Kaname held out his hand. Tamaki glared at it and slapped it away.

Tamaki towered over the boy. "Are you sure you're more than a friend!"

Amaki punched Tamaki's head. "Calm down, big brother. We're just friends."

Tamaki pouted, "Fine…"

"Hey Amaki, I'm gonna be here for a short time. So let's go hang out!" Kaname reached for Amaki's hand and the two left the hosts.

Tamaki went into his corner. Haruhi sighed and she saw Kaoru tense up. _'What's with him?'_

"I'm pretty impressed Tamaki." Kyoya complimented. Tamaki looked back at his friend, "What do you mean?"

"Well usually you would follow Amaki and make sure her innocence won't be tainted." Tamaki froze.

"That's right boss. Who knows what that boy plans for Amaki?" Hikaru taunted slyly.

_[In Tamaki's mind]_

_Amaki is walking and whistling, "I can't wait to spend time with you Kaname!"_

"_Same here…" _

_Kaname pinned Amaki to the wall and got closer. "I've wanted to do this for so long…"_

_Closer…_

_And closer…_

_And…_

"AAAGHHH!" Tamaki banged his head on the wall, and it made a large crack. He stood in front of the hosts and held out a fist. "Come on men! It's time for Operation fly on the wall!"

"What?"

"We're gonna watch those two and make sure he doesn't do anything to my precious little sister." Tamaki said seriously.

"But Tamaki, I thought you trusted Amaki." Haruhi pointed out.

"Of course I do! I just don't trust Kaname!" Tamaki cried out.

"Well she's probably at the carnival near Haruhi's place." Kyoya guessed.

"How do you know there's a carnival near my house? And how do you know they'll be there?" Haruhi made a face at the Shadow King.

"Just a guess."

"I'll take it! Let's go and make sure Amaki is safe!" Tamaki announced.

[At the carnival]

'_Wow…Kyoya was right.' _Haruhi thought to herself. There was Amaki and Kaname walking around the carnival.

Kaoru was pissed ever since Kaname came. He hated Amaki with that guy. He knows that he likes Amaki more than a friend, unlike his brother and him liking Haruhi. But Kaoru can't do anything to stop Amaki from being with other guys.

Kaoru sighed. "So where's Amaki?"

Hikaru pointed, "She's over there at the roller coaster now."

Hunny and Mori had left to get some candy and sweets, but made sure they stayed away from Amaki's sight. Kyoya wasn't really involved with the spy mission, and Haruhi was just as uninterested as him. Tamaki watched carefully to see if Kaname tried to make a move on Amaki.

Amaki got back from riding the roller coaster and met Kaname at a bench. "Oh man! That was amazing!"

Kaname chuckled, "I would never be able to go on a roller coaster."

Amaki fell back on the bench. "Yeah, I know. I remember you were crying when we went on a roller coaster back in France! Hahahahahahaa! That was hilarious!"

"Shut up!" Kaname blushed. Amaki kept laughing and soon Kaname was laughing with her.

Tamaki sighed. "Look at Amaki…she's having so much fun."

The hosts were now behind a booth near the bench Amaki was in.

"Ok men...let's figure out what we'll do." Tamaki turned and saw the twins hugging Haruhi. "LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER, YOU JERKS!"

Everyone who was close to the hosts stared at the booth. Amaki twitched. "Those idiots…"

"Hey doesn't that sound like your brother?" Kaname asked. Amaki's vein popped out. "Yes…he said he would trust me from now on…"

Tamaki cupped his mouth shut. _'Oh no! I spoke to loud!'_

Tamaki glanced out and saw Amaki get up. "SHE'S FOUND US!" he pushed Kaoru out, "KAORU DISTRACT HER!"

"W-WHAT!"

Kaoru stumbled and fell in front of Amaki's feet. He glanced up and smiled awkwardly. "H-hi Amaki…"

Amaki's expression changed, she looked less threatening. "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

Kaoru got up and brushed dirt off his pants. "I…I was just stopping by and stuff."

"Did big brother tell you to come here?" Amaki crossed her arms.

"N-No! Uhhh….I was…" Kaoru sighed. "I was worried ok?"

"Worried?"

"I'm afraid that guy will do something to you." Kaoru admitted. Amaki smiled, "Don't Kaoru…I'll forgive you for that but…why did I hear big brother's voice?"

"I was talking to him! Yeah that's it…I was talking to him and he got mad because he thinks I might do something." Lied Kaoru. He couldn't make eye contact with Amaki but he noticed that Kaname was getting up from the bench.

Kaname waved at Kaoru. "Hi! Amaki told me all about you hosts. You're Hikaru right?"

"Kaoru, actually." Amaki corrected for Kaoru. "Oh yeah! Where is Hikaru anyway?"

"H-he's with Haruhi and the others." This time it was the truth. Kaoru managed to smile. "Let's go on some rides!"

Kaoru latched onto Amaki's arm. Tamaki began to heat up, "The devil! I should have sent someone else!"

"Hahahaha go Kaoru!" Hikaru rooted.

"~Awwww Kao-chan's now on a date with Ama-chan!" Hunny coed.

Tamaki twitched. "No! Mommy, our lovely daughter is on a date with the devil!" Tamaki cried on Kyoya's shoulder.

"Why must I be the mother? Shouldn't Amaki be the aunt?" Kyoya sighed.

Kaoru and Amaki went on all the rides. Amaki said Kaname had a weak stomach so he didn't go on some of the rides.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the washroom. You guys stay here." Amaki left her two friends alone.

Kaoru coughed to stop the awkward silence but failed. Instead he did a different approach. "So how long have you been friends with Amaki?"

Kaname didn't look one bit at Kaoru. "Since we were 5."

"Oh that's cool…"

Kaname shifted himself so he would face Kaoru completely. "Listen. I know you like Amaki, I can tell." Kaoru blushed. Kaname continued. "But I've loved her much longer then you have. And today I'm gonna confess."

Kaoru felt like he was unable to speak anymore. _'C-confess!'_

Tamaki and the others heard everything. Tamaki silently shrieked. "HE'S GONNA CONFESS! NOOOOOO!"

'_Poor Kaoru…' _Haruhi thought to herself. _'Maybe Hikaru can help his brother.'_

When she turned to Hikaru, he was already gone and was waving a bit to his brother. Kaoru immediately saw his twin and smiled awkwardly. "Uhh…I gotta go…over there."

Kaoru quickly hid behind the booth. "Hikaru! What are you doing?"

"I'm here to help you dumbass!" Hikaru shifted his hair so that it would match Kaoru's.

"Thanks…" Kaoru smiled softly at his brother.

Hikaru smirked and headed out from behind the booth. "Yo Kaname!"

"Huh?"

'Kaoru' towered over Kaname. "I've finally come to my senses-"

"So you're giving up on Amaki?" Kaname said hopefully.

"No. I've decided I'm not gonna give up liking Amaki no matter how much you've liked her before I did. Anyway she probably won't go for a weakling like you." 'Kaoru' mocked.

Kaname clenched his teeth. "Hey!"

"I'm back!"

The two turned to Amaki. Hikaru had to think fast! _'Shit! What do I do! She'll know it's me!'_

Amaki stopped in her tracks. "Hikaru…? What are you doing here? And why do you look like Kaoru?"

"I…I was…."

"He was helping me…" Kaoru revealed himself and stood next to Hikaru.

"Helping? For what?" Amaki looked at her friends in confusion.

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Well…Kaname told me he liked you for a long time and he…he thought I liked you more than a friend. And Hikaru came to stand up for me cause I couldn't."

"K-Kaname you like me?" Amaki looked at a blushing Kaname.

"Yes…" Kaname smiled at Amaki. "Will you go out with me?"

"I…"

Kaoru shut his eyes to make the pain less hurtful.

"I'm sorry…I can't accept." Kaoru's eyes opened wide.

Kaname's face flushed. "Oh…why?"

"Because I don't like dating my friends…" Kaoru felt a pain in his chest. "If something bad happens it will ruin our friendship. I'm sorry…"

Kaname looked as if he was about to cry but he took a shaken breath and smiled weakly. "It's ok…Still friends?"

Amaki smiled. "Of course."

[The next day at the host club]

Since Tamaki didn't want Amaki to know he was spying on her again. He acted like it never happened.

Ever since the yesterday, Kaoru tried to compress his sadness. He understood Amaki's wish on not to date a friend. So he decided to be a good friend so that she might doubt her rule.

Kaname left in the morning and went back to France. The hosts came to see him leave and take off.

Everything went back to normal at the Host Club. Tamaki was obsessing over his two daughters; Amaki and Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru were annoying Tamaki by getting close to his daughters. Kyoya was selling merchandise, and Hunny and Mori were on the table watching them and eating cake.

Amaki got out of the clutches of her brother and the twins. She then sat down next to Kyoya and watched at the twins hugged Haruhi to bug Tamaki. Amaki smiled, _'Hahahahaa…big brother sure is an idiot…'_

**A/N: Done for today! I had this short cause I have writers block! Help me and give me some ideas please!**

**If you do I'll give you a virtual cookie! …but this doesn't mean I want you to join the dark side! DX**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Well…it's kind of a fuller really. I still need to write down some ideas and stuff :( but I'm glad you all like my fanfic :D So I hope you enjoy!**

[A week later…]

Amaki headed to the cafeteria where she was gonna eat with her friends. While she strolled down the hall she began to think about how she's noticed that something has happened to Kaoru… ever since the carnival incident he's been nicer than before. Just this morning she saw the twins with Haruhi. Kaoru opened the door for her and Haruhi and smiled. "Ladies first."

'_What's with him?'_

Amaki accidently bumped into some people, because she was concentrating on what happened to Kaoru. _'Well…it's not like I hate him being kind he was always kind though and so is Hikaru…but it's like his kindness increased!'_

'_But…why did this happen? What happened at the carnival when I wasn't there?…maybe he's just trying to be a good friend…it's not like he likes me more as a friend and is trying to convince me to date my friends. He is a good friend…but what if he likes someone else?' _That thought made Amaki's chest hurt…but she didn't know what it was.

"Ooof!" Amaki fell down. She saw a hand reach down to her.

"You okay, Amaki?"

It was Kaoru's voice! Amaki looked up and saw Kaoru laughing. "Sorry about that hahaha I wasn't really paying attention, you okay?"

Her thoughts long forgotten, Amaki grabbed Kaoru's hand and he helped her stand up. Amaki brushed dirt off her pants. "Yeah haha I'm okay." Amaki noticed there weren't two Hitachiin. "So where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru's smile faded. For some reason Amaki felt something…something out of the ordinary in her chest again. "He's with Haruhi…they've been hanging out a lot…"

Amaki put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder. "Don't worry! Remember what I said? He'll never leave you." Amaki made a face, "Anyway…before Hikaru can go out with Haruhi, he'll have to go through big brother."

Kaoru's smile came back. Amaki returned the smile. _'There's that smile…'_

"Thanks Amaki; let's go and eat. Don't want the boss to worry." Kaoru led the way to the cafeteria with Amaki following close behind. _'_Does_ he like someone? And…why is it that I care so much about it?'_

[The Host Club is now open]

Amaki asked that she'd be alone this time, because she was so confused. _'Why is it that I feel something different towards Kaoru? I've never felt like this before…what is this feeling called?'_

Amaki heard some footsteps. She ignored it at first but then they got louder and louder and louder. "Excuse me, Amaki?"

The blonde looked up and saw her classmate Yuki. "Oh hey, Yuki. What's up?"

Yuki sat next to Amaki. She and Amaki weren't really friends and they haven't really hung out. _'Why's Yuki talking to me now?'_

"Well…you see…I wanna talk to you about something and you're the only one I can talk to." Amaki noticed a tint of pink cover Yuki's face.

"What is it, Yuki?"

"Well…there's this boy in my class…and my heart can't help but beat faster and faster the closer he was to me. Whenever I see him with the other girls I just want to keep them far away from him so much…" Yuki's smile warmed up. "I think I'm in love…"

Amaki stared down at Yuki. _'Was that the feeling I felt before?'_

"Hey…Amaki? You okay?" Yuki put her palm on Amaki's forehead. From across the room Kaoru was watching carefully at the pair.

Amaki removed the hand and tried to smile. She couldn't though. "I…I'm fine…"

"Oh…okay."

"Umm…good luck with you and that boy." Amaki got up from the couch and left the club. She ran as fast as she can so that no one would know where she was.

Amaki sat down at the garden with cherry blossoms surrounding the area. Amaki smiled at the trees but that couldn't get her thoughts wash away.

"Is this true? Am I in love with Kaoru Hitachiin?" Amaki asked herself.

[At the Suoh household]

"So Amaki…why'd you leave the club so early?" Tamaki asked while brushing his teeth.

Amaki was sending emails to Aiko and she didn't even glance at her brother. "I…I had things to do…you know-girls stuff."

Tamaki shrugged and went back in the washroom to spit. When he came back he pouted. "Well even though it's girls stuff. It doesn't mean you can skip out."

"Yeah…sorry big brother."

Tamaki smiled and ruffled Amaki's hair. "No worries. Just don't do it again okay?"

Amaki smiled as she fixed her hair. "Okay big brother."

It was 10 o'clock and Tamaki went to bed as Amaki was still emailing Aiko.

["Aiko…I need some advice from you. This friend of mine has made me feel something I've never felt before. Whenever I see his smile it makes me feel warm inside…but when he stops smiling I long to see his cheerful expression. I'm so confused…I made a promise I wouldn't date my friends. And what if I tell him I like him but he doesn't like me back…Aiko…please tell me what to do."]

Amaki pressed the send button and waited. Maybe Aiko can help her.

A few minutes later Aiko sent back.

["I'm sorry Amaki. I can't tell you what to do. It's not because I don't want to, it's because only your heart can tell. Trust in your heart sweetie. But if you feel this way about this boy, just do what you think you should do. Good luck sweet heart."]

Amaki's eyes began to tear up. _'But…I don't know what to think anymore Aiko! I know I should be happy I'm in love but…' _

Tears fell down her cheeks. _'What if he doesn't like me and he won't me my friend anymore! Anyway what guy in their right mind would like me!'_

Amaki closed down her laptop and crawled into bed. Tamaki's eyes opened slowly. He got up and saw Amaki under her sheets…shaking? "Amaki?"

Amaki didn't speak for a while, and when she did it was just a small whimper. "Yeah?"

The 'king' got up from his bed and slowly sat next to Amaki on hers. "Hey…why are you crying?"

"N…nothing…I'm just c-confused."

"About what?" Tamaki tried to keep his voice steady and calm. But it seemed like Amaki didn't care how she sounded.

"I'm such a mess!" Amaki cried onto Tamaki's shoulder.

"No you're not! Amaki…tell me what's wrong." Tamaki lifted up her head as she tried to stop crying.

"I…" Amaki couldn't tell Tamaki the details so she just told her the main problem. "I like this boy…but I'm afraid he won't like me back…I mean look at me! I look like a boy! Anyway he's my friend and yet I like him!"

Tamaki hugged Amaki gently. "You look beautiful." Tamaki smiled at Amaki and winked. "And it's not because it's just like my face."

This earned a little laugh but it didn't last. Tamaki continued. "You are a wonderful girl inside and out! Who cares about your rule?"

"But…what if he doesn't like me? And anyway big brother…I…I don't think I'm ready to date yet…"

"You don't have to then. Wait if you want! In fact I would prefer it. But that's all up to you." Amaki gave Tamaki a hug.

"Thank you…"

Tamaki patted Amaki's head. "No problem. Oh and Amaki."

"Yeah?"

Tamaki gave a knowing smile. "Any boy would be lucky to have taken your interest. And any boy would be lucky to have you."

Amaki smiled.

[The next day, after school]

It was strange that Tamaki didn't ask who the boy was but Amaki was glad. If Tamaki knew, he would kill Kaoru on the spot! Amaki finally decided what she'll do.

"Amaki!" Kaoru waved as he made his way towards Amaki. "I'm here! So what'd you call me for?"

Amaki grinned and grabbed Kaoru's hand. "Oh nothing! I just wanted to hang out with my best bud!"

Kaoru laughed and the two headed to the Host Club.

To be continued…

**A/N: Yeah I know it's sad! :( both think they have a one sided love for each other! *sob* but don't worry :) I just realized I made Tamaki sound like an AWESOME big brother right! I've never heard that from my big brother :'( course that'd be weird to hear from him XD**

**Hikaru: Hey! I was hardly in this! **

**Hunny: Yeah! Mori and I weren't in this either!**

**Kyoya: Neither was I, but I don't really care.**

**Haruhi: Oh well at least Tamaki didn't act weird in this one.**

**Send me reviews and some ideas please! :) *does Tamaki's puppy dog eyes***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hiii! Writers block won't be here for a while! Thank you Hermione Weasley133! Thanks for helping me on planning the chapters :) Oh but I changed it a little than what we were planning**

[The Host Club is now open]

That day the hosts were dressing as handsome pirates. Tamaki was at his table and he held a girl's face close to his. "Lovely…I would sail the seven seas just to glance at your diamond like eyes."

"Oh Tamaki…"

Amaki chuckled and rolled her eyes. She didn't have any customers. The other hosts were doing what they always did. Hunny and Mori were eating cake, Haruhi was being her natural self, and Kyoya was being himself. The Shadow King.

Then Amaki glanced at the twins. Hikaru was teasing Kaoru and Kaoru was showing an adorable face as usual. She didn't mind Hikaru and Kaoru's act. She knew that Hikaru liked Haruhi anyway.

A mechanic roaring sound echoed through the club and was followed by laughter. "Hosts, I have the perfect movie idea for you!"

"Oh great the manager has returned…" the twins made a face and looked away.

"Oh…it's Renge." Amaki rolled her eyes. She got up to leave so that she wouldn't get caught up with Renge's plans. But she got pulled back by her collar. When she looked back she could see snakes replacing Renge's hair. "This is about you hot shot! So don't leave!" Amaki sweat dropped and sighed.

"I thought you went back to France?"

Renge made a pose. "I never left!"

"Ok, well Renge. What's this idea of yours?" Kyoya asked.

"It's perfect! It's based on Tamaki and Amaki's story! The tragic depart of two boys!" The hosts made a face. "As what happened before; Amaki can be going to Ouran to find her brother but Tamaki doesn't accept it! He thinks he doesn't deserve the right to have a brother that loves him for who he is!"

_'That's actually a good idea.' _Amaki thought.

Tamaki glomped his little sister. "Yay! Amaki and I will be in a movie together!"

"But I'm not finished!" Renge announced. "The hosts will overcome their differences and join together to help the two meet-"

"That's nice I guess…" Haruhi exclaimed.

"Then when Amaki feels like giving up I'll bump into him and find out about his troubles and I help him out! And at the end we fall in deep, deep love!" Renge had hearts as eyes and Amaki was in absolute horror.

"SAY WHAT!" yelled Tamaki and the twins. Amaki banged her head on the wall. _'Oh my god…'_

"No way in hell, will one of my precious daughters do that!" Tamaki whined and hugged Amaki protectively.

"Yeah! Why do you have to be in this otaku!" Kaoru growled.

"Because! I've watched you hosts by a hidden camera and I've found my true love!" Renge pushed Tamaki aside and held Amaki's hands. "You, Amaki! You're my knight in shining armor!"

"…." Amaki threw her hands away from Renge and frowned. "Sorry but I'm not planning on being your 'knight'."

"Yes, well you'll have to!"

"And why is that?"

"Because I've already told everybody about the movie and many girls will be buying the DVD!"

"….shit." Amaki glanced at Kyoya and he had a smile on his face.

"I suppose we can do that Renge. What do you think you guys? We should do the movie, right?" Kyoya said almost threateningly.

"H-hai…" the hosts said weakly.

"Great!" Renge cheered. "Then tomorrow we start filming!"

[The next day]

"Big brother!" Amaki waved her hand as she ran to her identical.

Tamaki turned and his eyes widened. "Who…who are you?"

"I'm your brother, Amaki Suoh!" Amaki hugged Tamaki around his neck. "I'm so happy! I thought we'd never meet!"

Tamaki sighed and pushed Amaki away. "I'm sorry but I…I don't deserve to be your brother…"

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" Tamaki turned away and left Amaki.

_"First separated from birth and now one of them can't take the fact that the other exists. Will these two brothers ever find peace?" _Renge narrated as Amaki wiped away a tear that was seeping through.

Hikaru and Kaoru were exiting out of the gym door. "Great job, Hikaru!"

"You too, Kaoru!" Hikaru's smile disappeared. "Hey…is that Tamaki?"

Kaoru squinted his eyes a bit. "Yeah…I think it is."

The twins ran to the school's idol. "Hey, Tamaki what's up?"

Amaki glanced at the twins. "Who are you?"

"Huh?" Hikaru shook Amaki's shoulders. "Tamaki it's us! We've known each other since middle school!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not Tamaki…"

"You're not?" Kaoru questioned.

"No. I'm his twin, Amaki Suoh. But it seems Tamaki doesn't want me to…" Amaki said in a sad tone.

"Why would he do that? He finally has someone who would like him other than his looks." Kaoru exclaimed.

"Well…he said he doesn't deserve me…"

"That's odd." Hikaru frowned. "Having a twin is pretty great."

"Yeah." agreed Kaoru. "Maybe I'll talk to him for you Amaki."

"Really? You'll do that for me?" Amaki smiled when the twins nodded. "Thanks you two…wait."

"What is it?" the twins said in unison.

"I don't even know your names."

"Oh! I'm Hikaru Hitachiin," Hikaru pointed to Kaoru. "And this is my little brother Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Thank you Hikaru and Kaoru." Amaki smiled.

_"Though Amaki now has the help of two brothers. He'll need more help to be able to be with his brother."_

Haruhi kept trying to catch her breath as she ran her hardest. There was nowhere to go. She was trapped.

"It's the end of the line kid." Hunny smirked and glared at Haruhi.

"Mitsukuni, stop. Hurting others will get you nowhere." Mori said calmly.

"Shut up, Takashi." Hunny scowled. "This is my problem not yours so stay out of this."

"Stop!"

The three turned to see Tamaki running up to them. "What are you doing to that boy!"

"What the hell are you doing here, pretty boy?" Hunny growled.

"Amaki stop! That's someone you don't want to associate with!" Hikaru warned.

Amaki ignored Hikaru though and stood in front of Haruhi. "Stay away whoever you are!"

"The name's Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Who the hell are you?" Hunny replied coldly.

"I'm Amaki Suoh."

"Another Suoh, huh? How annoying. Now there are two depressing pretty boys." Hunny rolled his eyes smugly.

"How dare you insult big brother!" Amaki cried out.

Hunny stood his ground but then… "Wahhh! I'm sorry Ama-chan! I didn't mean to make you sad!"

Hunny clutched onto Amaki and cried. "Uhh…it's ok Hunny..."

"GRRRRRR! CUT!" Renge began to nag at Hunny for not staying in character.

"This is…" Amaki couldn't find the right word. "Uhh…"

"Idiotic?" Haruhi sighed.

"Yeah…let's go with that."

"AMAKI! HARUHI!" The girls turned around and were glomped by Tamaki.

"Tamaki…ow…" Haruhi struggled.

"Big brother let go!" Amaki complained.

"Why? You two were so great out there! Daddy's so proud!" Tamaki cuddled to two even more.

"Yes that's great and all. But why wasn't I there?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"That's right! Kyoya hasn't made his entrance in the movie." Kaoru and Hikaru came in to the conversation.

"~Awwww poor Kyo-chan!~"

"I don't really care. As long as we get money out of this." Kyoya left the hosts to do his own business.

[An hour later]

"ACTION!"

"How dare you insult big brother!"

"What does it matter? It's not like he cares about _you_." Hunny smirked.

"What the hell do you know!"

"I saw the whole thing. He left you and he didn't seem to care that you were upset." Hunny shrugged as if it was a daily thing.

"Shut up!"

"Amaki! Stop!" Hikaru held Amaki back. "We should get out of here!"

Finally Kyoya came into the scene and was with Kaoru. "What are you guys doing?"

"What do you want Kyoya?" Hunny glared.

"Well…I need to ask a favour of all of you."

"What's that?" Haruhi glanced up to Kyoya.

"Well I was talking to Tamaki with Kaoru…and he's upset about you, Amaki."

"Why?"

"Well he said he doesn't deserve to be loved by a caring brother." Kaoru went back to his twin's side. "I don't get it though."

"That's right. Neither do I." Kyoya sighed. "But I have a plan. Let's try to have these two be in the same room and soon they'll talk it out."

"But big brother doesn't want to be near me!"

"We'll make him."

"Hold up!" Hunny interrupted. "Why do Takashi and I have to help you guys!"

"Because we know your secret Mitsukuni." The twins said smugly.

"What! Really?" The twins nodded. "Ugh…fine. I'll help you guys."

"Great." Kyoya smiled. "Takashi, Mitsukuni, Hikaru and Kaoru go and talk to Tamaki and tell him to meet Haruhi and me at the Music Room #3."

"Alright!" the twins saluted Kyoya and left with Hunny and Mori.

"Do you think this will work Kyoya?" Haruhi brushed the dirt off her hands. "What if Tamaki is a stubborn one?"

"They'll probably force him then." Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"…umm…Kyoya?" Amaki stared down at the ground.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Amaki smiled.

Kyoya returned the smile. "No problem."

_"Now that Amaki has help from these six. Will he be able to be with his twin?"_

[After a day of filming]

It was the next day of filming and it was the scene where Renge and Amaki first meet.

Kaoru was grumpy the whole day and so was Tamaki. "MOMMY! STOP THIS INSANITY!"

"I can't" Kyoya's next words struck Tamaki like an arrow. "Afraid the two will be together and kiss?"

"AGHHHH! NOOO AMAKI!"

"Shhh! Quiet on the set!" called out the director.

Amaki was in sitting on a bench near the fountain. "What should I do?"

"Oh my…are you okay?"

Amaki turned and saw Renge behind the bench. "Oh…not really."

"Why?" Renge sat down next to Amaki and smiled. "You can tell me if you want."

"…well I'm not actually who you think I am."

"You're not Tamaki Suoh?"

"No…I'm his twin, Amaki Suoh." Amaki got teary eyed but wiped it away quickly.

"Oh…well what's wrong?"

"He won't accept me as a brother…he doesn't think he deserves someone who loves him for who he is." Amaki sniffed. "I just want to spend time with him and get back the years we missed."

Renge blushed and held Amaki's hand. "I'm sorry…"

Mentally, Amaki was feeling really weird. _'Renge's being so nice…it's so…WEIRD!'_

"…I…I've been watching you for a while Amaki…and I think I have a crush on you." Renge confessed.

"Really?" Amaki tried to act embarrassed but it just felt weird.

In the back, Tamaki was gritting their teeth and Kaoru was swearing under his breath.

"Dammit…" Kaoru whispered.

"Grrrrrr.."

'RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!'

"Cut!"

Everybody turned to see it was Amaki's phone. "Oh! My phone!"

Amaki jumped off of the bench and trotted to her phone. "Hello?"

Amaki looked scared as she was listening. Tamaki put his hands on Amaki's shoulders. "Amaki? What's wrong?"

Amaki closed her cell. "…Aiko…she's been in an accident …"

Tamaki froze. "What?"

To be continued…

**A/N: AIKO! Now to clue you in; Aiko has been in a car accident and her skull's been punctured. Now she doesn't remember her family members, friends, her past. And she doesn't remember what happened the day before anymore. :'(**

**Review please! My fanfic is close to the end so what happened to Aiko has something to do with the end. *sniff sniff* **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9! Now don't worry people Aiko isn't dead **

**Thank goodness…Oh and if you have or had someone forget everything about you in your family don't get mad or anything. Like… my dad has been through that… :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC! **

"Big brother!" Amaki shook her brother's shoulders frantically. "I _have_ to see Aiko! Call someone to get us to France! Please big brother!"

"Calm down Amaki! I'll call someone don't worry!" Tamaki left with his phone to call his private jet.

"Amaki?" Amaki turned and saw Haruhi with a concerned look. "Could you tell us what happened?"

The blonde took a deep breath. "Kaname called…he said that Aiko's been in an accident and when Kaname went to make sure she's alright. She didn't remember him at all…he asked if she remembered me and…"

"What'd he say?" Hikaru and Kaoru slowly asked.

"He said she didn't remember anyone that's named Amaki…"

"~Poor Ama-chan…~"

Tamaki came back and told Amaki that the private jet would be coming. The others insisted to come and support Amaki in the situation. Tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled. "Thanks guys…"

Once the private jet arrived, Amaki sat next to her big brother who was sleeping. Haruhi sat next to Amaki and kept her occupied from thinking about Aiko. Hikaru and Kaoru were playing on their PSP, Hunny and Mori were drawing some pictures and Kyoya was just typing on his laptop.

"Haruhi…" Amaki glanced down at her friend. "You think everything will be okay?"

"I'm not sure…I mean…if you're asking if she'll gain her memory back, then I don't know." Haruhi exclaimed.

"I see…"

"Hey don't worry Amaki." Amaki glanced up as Kaoru smiled at Amaki. "The good thing is that Aiko didn't get injured right? Did Kaname say anything about Aiko getting hurt?"

"He said she wasn't too hurt."

"There you go. And now Aiko won't have to remember that tragic accident over and over." Hikaru added.

"I guess you're right. But Aiko doesn't remember me anymore…"

"~then why don't we go visit her every month? We can go to France and talk to her and remind her!~" Hunny suggested.

"That's a great idea Hunny senpai." Kyoya praised. "Why don't you choose a specific day we visit Aiko, Amaki?"

"The 6th."

"Why the 6th?" Haruhi asked.

"Kaname said that was the day the accident occurred…" Amaki said solemnly.

"Alright…then from now on, every month on the 6th we'll visit Aiko." Haruhi confirmed.

"You guys are planning on accompanying me?"

"Of course. We'll all be by your side when you need it." Hikaru and Kaoru smiled gently at Amaki.

"Man…at the beginning all I was looking for was my twin brother…" Amaki chuckled. "I found him but…during the time I made the greatest friends ever."

"~not just friends, Ama-chan! But family! ~" Hunny cheered.

"Yeah…family." Amaki smiled.

[Hours later…]

Tamaki yawned and rubbed his eye. "We there yet?"

"Yup. Get up big brother."

The Host club got out of the private jet and were greeted by Kaname. "Amaki! You're here!"

"Hi Kaname." Amaki gave Kaname a friendly hug. "Where's Aiko?"

"In the house. She's in her room on her rocking chair." Kaname answered with a tired look. "It's been hard…every day I have to remind her that I have to take care of her and that I'm a friend. When it seems it's alright…I have to remind her the next day."

"…I'm sorry I have to put you through this."

"Don't be…Aiko is like a mother to me, and you're my friend. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks…I'm gonna go see her." Amaki moved past Kaname and ran towards the house.

"Good luck!" Kaname yelled to Amaki.

"I'm gonna go follow her." Tamaki ran after his sister.

"~what do we do now? ~"

The hosts decided to just follow the Suoh's. Kaname grabbed Kaoru's shoulder to talk to him for a bit though. And now the two were sitting on a bench in the park. "What do you want, Kaname?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to chat." Kaname replied calmly.

"Why only me? Anyway why are we at the park?"

"Cause what I want to ask is private. Don't want people to hear."

"Okay. What is it?" Kaoru began to grow impatient. _'This better be quick. I need to get back to the others. I need to make sure Amaki's alright…'_

"You still like Amaki, right?" Kaname shrugged as Kaoru's face grew red. "I guess that's a yes."

"Well, why do you care?"

"No reason. But you do know you have to tell her some time. If you don't she'll get swept away from an unwanted prince charming." Kaname warned.

Kaoru felt his chest tighten. _'He's got a point…should I tell her?'_

"I…I gotta go." Kaoru got up from the bench. "Can you bring me to the house?"

'_Does this kid plan on telling her anytime soon?'_ Kaname sighed. "Yeah come with me."

While Kaoru and Kaname were silently walking to the house, Amaki was already there, breathless.

The house was small. Unlike the mansion, the house Amaki used to live in was a little cottage. Amaki got up on the porch and entered her old home.

She stopped midway in the stair case. "Hello? Aiko?"

"Who's there?" Knowing that Aiko won't recognize her, made a tear shed. Amaki took a deep breath and kept moving forward.

Amaki opened the door and saw Aiko. She had bandages wrapped around her head and a few cuts on her arms. But other than that she was fine. "Umm…hi…I'm a…a friend of Kaname. Have you heard of him?"

"Of course. That young man was telling me this morning he would be taking care of me. Hahahaha it seems I hit my head. I must have been too clumsy; I don't even remember what happened." Aiko laughed at herself.

'_But Kaname will have to tell you this all over again tomorrow…' _Amaki smiled. "Yeah…I'm a friend. I live in Japan and I wanted to visit you two. He told me about you and your accident. I'm sorry."

"Oh it's okay young man-"

"I'm a girl…" _'She doesn't even remember I'm a girl…'_

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm terribly sorry I didn't know…"

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Amaki smiled weakly. "I also have some other friends with me. They'll be coming soon."

"Wonderful! Why don't you and your friends come and stay for dinner? I'd love to meet them." Aiko's smiling face made Amaki try to force back her tears. _'You should already know. I sent you pictures of them on an email once and I talked about them so many times in our emails!'_

Amaki smiled through it all though. "What a great idea. I'll tell them we can stay for dinner. Can we stay for the night too? We need some shut eye."

"Yes, yes please do. Oh I just remembered!" Aiko reached out her hand. "I'm Aiko Tsuki. You are?"

Amaki shook her foster mom's hand, "Amaki Suoh."

"It was great to meet you Amaki Suoh."

"You too." Amaki made her way to the door. "I gotta go...get some air."

Tamaki was waiting outside the cottage. "Boy, this place sure is small. But at least it's bigger than Haruhi's."

The front door opened. Tamaki turned and saw Amaki with tears streaming down her eyes. "Amaki! Are you okay?"

The poor girl fell to her knees. "She…she doesn't remember me at all!"

Tamaki shut the door so Aiko won't come down to see what's wrong. "…."

"What? Got nothing to say! Not even advice? I thought you help people, big brother! I keep hearing it from the others so why don't you help me!" the tears wouldn't stop. Amaki didn't know what she was saying. She didn't want to say any of this at all. But it didn't matter now; she already said it.

"Well…I don't know if you'll take my advice but…" Tamaki patted Amaki's back. "Just keep moving forward. It's not like you could have stopped it."

"I guess you're right."

"So what happened?"

"Well, she asked us to come to dinner." Amaki saw her brother's worried face. She knew that when she tells him she accepted, he's gonna have an over exaggerated spasm. "And I didn't argue."

3…Tamaki was quiet.

2…now he's taking it all in.

1…light bulb.

"YOU SAID 'YES'!" Tamaki shook Amaki's shoulders. "BUT LOOK AT YOU! YOU'RE A MESS!"

"Oh gee, thanks."

"NO I MEAN; LOOK RIGHT NOW! YOU JUST WENT TO GO SEE HER AND YOU'RE ON THE PORCH CRYING YOUR EYES OUT!" Tamaki's voice grew softer. "...can you handle an entire dinner with her?"

Amaki took a shaken breath. "Yeah…I think so. Don't worry big brother."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Amaki let out a reassuring smile. It seemed to make Tamaki shut up.

The Host club finally joined Tamaki and Amaki. She already wiped away her tears so that they won't worry too. She told them about dinner and they seemed happy to eat at another 'commoners' home.

As the others were getting excited about dinner; Kaoru was thinking over and over again if he should tell Amaki. _'What if she rejects me? She rejected Kaname and they're still friends. Oh screw it! Before dinner I'll tell her!'_

**A/N: GASP! WILL KAORU TRULY CONFESS OR WILL HE GET TOO SCARED AND BAIL!**

To be continued!

…

…

…

NO I'm just kidding XD okay back to the story!

[Before dinner]

The hosts were at the cottage and chatting with Aiko. They didn't act different towards Aiko, which made Amaki relax a bit more.

Kaoru made his way to Amaki and tapped her on the shoulder. "Amaki? Can we talk outside?"

"Huh? Sure." Amaki followed Kaoru outside. Stars were scattered on the night sky. The moon shone beautifully, and lit the place with a soft light. "I've always loved staying outside and painting the night sky."

Kaoru gazed up at the sky. "It must have been nice living here."

"It was…" _'I've seen a lot of couples walk around when I painted. It's pretty romantic…maybe I should tell him! I just gotta get it off my chest.'_

"Amaki…"

"Kaoru…"

"Oh." The two laughed. They spoke at the same time again. "You can go-hahahahaha."

Amaki scratched the back of her head. "You can go first."

"Okay…" Kaoru took a deep breath. "Amaki I-"

"AMAKI! KAORU! TIME FOR DINNER!" The two looked at the door and saw Haruhi. "Come on!"

Amaki shouted back. "Okay! We're coming! Uhh…can you tell me it later?"

Kaoru smiled. "No…it's…it's okay it's nothing really."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's got and eat." Kaoru grabbed Amaki's hand and they headed back inside.

During dinner, Tamaki was explaining to Aiko about the Host Club. Aiko giggled. "My! Those girls must be lucky to be with such handsome boys such as you lovely gentlemen!"

"Thank you, Miss Tsuki." Tamaki said smoothly. The hosts groaned and rolled their eyes. "There he goes again."

Amaki glanced at Kaoru who was laughing with Hikaru because Tamaki was getting mad at them for something. _'What did he want to tell me…?'_

After dinner, Aiko went back in her room and went to sleep. Kaname went back home for the night. Now the hosts were deciding who's sleeping with whom. There were only five rooms available. Three of the rooms have beds that are big enough for two people to sleep in. And two of them are just single beds.

"Okay, I think Haruhi should sleep in one of the single bedded rooms." Amaki insisted. "I talked with her father that she wouldn't be in a room alone with a boy."

The hosts agreed. They didn't want to have Amaki tell Haruhi's father that one of them was alone with his daughter.

"Then that checks off Haruhi." Amaki scratched out Haruhi's name on a piece of paper that had all their names on it. Tamaki wanted to protest but he knew Amaki wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Well, I want the other room with the single bed. I like my privacy." Kyoya exclaimed. The hosts didn't mind.

"Okay then Kyoya's off." Amaki scratched out Kyoya's name. "I'm guessing Mori and Hunny with be together?"

**(A/N: You guys all know that this isn't a boy love boy thing right? If you do then okay. Just making sure :O)**

Mori shrugged. Hunny shrugged too, but in a rather cuter way. "~sure Takashi and I don't care. ~"

Amaki scratched out the two cousin's name. "Then Hikaru and Kaoru will be together and big brother and I will sleep in the same room."

"Hold up." Hikaru grinned. "Why don't we have Kaoru and Amaki sleep in the same room?"

Amaki and Kaoru blushed and looked away from each other.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! I DON'T WANT THAT DEVIL TO SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM AS MY AMAKI!" Tamaki yelled at Hikaru.

"Fine, fine, fine. Be that way boss." Hikaru shrugged. "Okay, Kaoru and I will be sharing a room."

Still blushing, Amaki scratched out the twin's names. "Good…" She then scratched out her name and Tamaki's. "Then big brother and I will share a room."

Everybody headed to their rooms and went to sleep.

[The next day]

In the morning the Hosts got ready to head back to Japan. They said their goodbyes to Kaname early because he had school. Aiko wasn't anywhere to be found.

The others were already in the private jet, but Amaki was still standing outside.

"Come on, Amaki!" Tamaki cried. "We gotta go now."

'_I gotta see Aiko…but she won't remember me…' _"I'm gonna go say bye to Aiko!" Amaki ran back to the cottage.

She searched the entire house and finally she found Aiko in the room where Amaki did most of her painting. Aiko was gazing at the picture of a meadow with purple flowers and a tree towering over them. The flowers and the leaves on the tree looked like they were moving in the wind. "Aiko?"

Aiko jumped, she looked back. "Who are you?"

"Have you heard of a boy named Kaname?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'm a friend." Amaki smiled. "I'm Amaki Suoh."

"Aiko Tsuki."

"What are you looking at?" Amaki stood next to Aiko.

"This painting…I remember it so clearly, and yet I don't know who made it." Amaki jerked her head at Aiko.

"You…you remember this painting?"

"Yeah…I think a girl gave it to me but I'm not sure." Aiko didn't take her eyes off the painting. "It's very beautiful."

Amaki smiled warmly. She looked at Aiko. "You gonna sell it?"

'_Aiko used to always sell my painting before. It wasn't that she hated them, but she liked to show it to the world.'_

"No…I want to keep it to myself." Aiko touched the painting gently. "I think it was a gift…I can't sell it."

"Want me to help you hang it?"

"That'd be very kind of you."

Amaki helped pick the picture up and hanged it up on Aiko's wall. Aiko smiled. "Thank you, young man."

Amaki sighed but quickly smiled. "No problem." _'It's not like it matters…I do wear boy clothes all the time…'_

Amaki came downstairs and saw Tamaki waiting for her again. "There you are!"

"Hey, big brother." Amaki walked next to Tamaki and headed to the jet.

"I saw what you did." Tamaki smiled. "Why did you do it? Why'd you come back? And why'd you help her instead of just saying hi and heading back to us?"

"I don't know…but I felt like I needed to say bye to Aiko. Anyway…she remembered my painting. If that's the only way she'll remember me a bit then I'll take it."

Tamaki ruffled Amaki's hair. "You know I love you right?"

"Of course." Amaki laughed. "You tell me that all the time."

"Well I meant it every time. But you know that I'll always be with you when you need someone to lean on."

"'Lean on me'? Got that from the song?" Amaki laughed.

Tamaki chuckled. "A little. But I'm serious, don't forget that."

Amaki smiled. "I won't. Thank you big brother."

The Host Club finally arrived back at Japan. They didn't tell anyone why they suddenly disappeared, and didn't attend class.

That day on, Kaname and Amaki began emailing each other. Kaname told Amaki that Aiko was doing fine and even though it's been a week, Akio didn't forget about the painting.

Amaki smiled. She remembered the day she was inspired to paint that portrait.

_Amaki was only seven and she and Aiko were hiking up to Aiko's favourite relaxing place._

"_This place is so peaceful…don't you think Amaki?" Aiko looked at the smaller version of Amaki._

"_It sure is mom. I wish this day would never end!" Amaki grinned._

"_Yes if only…" Aiko looked down at her feet._

"_What's wrong mom?"_

"_Nothing…it's just that they're gonna get rid of this meadow and make a factory." Aiko looked out into the horizon. _'And soon I'll have to tell you about your brother…'

"_That's awful! Why would they do that!" Amaki frowned._

"_Who knows, sweetie."_

"_Well mommy! I'll defiantly make sure you won't ever forget this place! No matter what those people do to this meadow!" Amaki said, determined._

_When Amaki was fourteen she finished painting the meadow. She gave the picture to Aiko and she wept._

"_Thank you, sweetie. I'll never forget this…" Aiko said between choked tears._

"I'm glad you didn't…mom." Amaki smiled.

To be continued.

**A/N: Okay this is real! Chapter 9 is DONE! :D**

**Haruhi: Yeah…you were sick and yet you still worked on it.**

**Me: :D**

**Haruhi: …**

**Me: :D**

**Haruhi: Stop it…**

**Me: :D**

**Haruhi: *moves away slowly***

**Me: :D**

**Haruhi: *leaves***

**Me: D:**

**Review please :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10 wow I've been writing quite a lot O.O But it's too much fun XD**

**Hikaru: How long will you keep writing? I bet you have way too much time on your hands cause you're a loner.**

**Me: grrrr…..!... :D**

**Hikaru: What are you….**

**Me: :D**

**Hikaru: Stop it…Haruhi told me about you doing that. I'm not backing down.**

**Me: :D**

**Hikaru: ….**

**Me: :D**

**Hikaru: I'm gonna leave but that has nothing to do with you. *leaves***

**Me: …. XD**

[The Host Club is now closed]

"Okay men! We are going to hold a masquerade ball!" Tamaki announced.

"A masquerade ball? What's that?" Haruhi asked.

The hosts were having a meeting at a big table and Amaki explained to Haruhi. "A masquerade ball is where people dress all formal and they wear these beautiful masks. I used to go to them when I was younger, it was so much fun!"

"Oh, now I remember! I never went to one before." Haruhi shrugged.

"YAY! Then it's my little girl's first masquerade ball!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi while Amaki laughed at Haruhi's attempt to get out of the bear hug.

"~I can't wait to wear masks and I hope there are tons of desserts! ~" Hunny cooed as Mori nodded.

"That'd be exciting. And we gotta the perfect outfit for our toy." The twins grinned as Haruhi's eyes widened. Kaoru on the other hand felt weird saying that now.

"You idiots! Do you want Haruhi's gender be found out!" Tamaki scolded at the twins. But then his point of view in the situation changed. "What do you have in mind?"

The twins grinned and showed an elegant pink dress. It looked as if it was meant for a princess. Tamaki pictured Haruhi wearing the dress and blushed. "That's adorable!"

Amaki crossed her arm in front of her chest. "You do know what would happen if you make her wear that, right?"

"Nothing would happen. Last time, Haruhi wore a dress and the girls loved it. They didn't even know." The twins pointed out as Amaki made a face.

"Well if you do then I'll quit the club and Haruhi and I will only hang out with each other." Amaki threatened and Haruhi nodded.

"Yeah what she said."

"WHAT! NO! DON'T DO THAT AMAKI! BIG BROTHER WON'T HAVE HARUHI WEAR A DRESS! I SWEAR!" Tamaki hugged Amaki's legs and sobbed.

"Okay then…" Amaki kicked Tamaki's face. "Now stop hugging my legs. Idiot."

"WAHH! MOMMY! AMAKI CALLED ME AN IDIOT!" Tamaki ran to Kyoya. "DO SOMETHING!"

Kyoya sighed. "Why must I have to deal with this every day?"

The sign of Renge coming alerted the hosts. They turned and saw Renge on her usual hiding place, laughing. "I have a better idea hosts! Why don't we have you guys CROSS DRESS!"

"Huh?" Tamaki and Amaki said in unison.

"That's something the girls haven't seen before! It'll be fun! And we want you to look like beautiful princesses not drag queens okay? So don't put too much make up on!" Renge declared.

Somehow, the hosts were now cross dressing for the ball. Kyoya didn't like wear a dress but if it meant getting more customers then so be it.

Amaki and Hikaru were sitting on the same couch while the others were running after Haruhi and trying to have her wear the dress the twins suggested. Amaki sighed. "I can't believe we have to cross dress. I'm already doing that."

"Well, the Shadow king said we should and you shouldn't go against him." Hikaru began to play with his bangs.

"Hey…Hikaru? Can I ask you something?" Amaki turned to Hikaru.

Hikaru nodded. "Sure."

Amaki blushed. "I have this friend that I like…and I think I'm ready to confess but I don't know what I should do. Should I tell him or no?"

Hikaru finally faced Amaki and looked into her eyes. "What's his name?" _'This guy must be special to have Amaki's attention…Shit! I gotta tell Kaoru after!'_

Amaki blushed harder. "I can't tell you…just tell me what I should do."

"Don't tell him."

"What?"

Hikaru frowned. "Don't tell him. It'll do you no good. Anyway I thought you don't like dating you're friends."

"I don't but…this guy…I really like him Hikaru." Amaki brought her legs to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Well I don't like it. Tell me who he is." Hikaru commanded.

"Will you tell?" Amaki didn't want Hikaru to know. It was his brother…but if she confesses shouldn't she know if Hikaru accepts it?

Hikaru thought about it. _'I don't know…I might tell Kaoru though…he needs to know if he has any competition.' _

"Alright, I won't tell." Hikaru lied through his teeth. "So who is it?"

"It…its Kaoru." Amaki covered her face with her bangs.

Hikaru blinked. "You like Kaoru?"

Amaki nodded.

Amaki didn't see it but Hikaru was grinning. _'I can't believe this! Wait…should I tell him?'_

"Amaki…"

"Yeah?"

"I changed my mind. You gotta tell him." Hikaru encouraged. "Even though you look like the boss-I think you two would make a good couple."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" _'That was a pretty quick change of heart.'_

Hikaru chuckled. "I don't think you'll have trouble about that."

"Why?"

"Uhh…" _'Shit! Gotta find an excuse.' _"Because if it's a confession from you then he'll definitely say yes."

Amaki smiled. "Thanks for the boost."

When the hosts came back, Kaoru noticed Hikaru grinning at him. "What's up Hikaru?"

"Oh nothing!" Hikaru said cheekily

"….?"

[One week later]

The planning for the ball has finished and now the hosts were at the back getting ready.

Haruhi wore the dress that the twins picked. She was threatened by the Shadow King so there wasn't anything she could do. The others wore the dresses they wore at the Lobelia incident, but they wore light make up and had masks on. Mori was allowed to wear a suit cause he looked odd wearing a dress. Amaki wore a red strapless ball gown, and wore a butterfly shaped mask. "Why must I cross dress? I already am."

Tamaki glomped Amaki. "But you look so adorable!"

Amaki sighed. "Fine…but I get to call you big sister."

Tamaki pouted. "Okay…"

When the ball started the girls squealed at the sight of the Host Club. The hosts chatted with the girls. They were going to wear the dresses for an hour, then they'll change to wearing suits and dance with the girls.

Amaki saw Kaoru at the buffet table. Amaki smiled and winked, "Nice dress."

Kaoru blushed and looked away. "T-thanks…you look nice too."

"Thanks."

Amaki laid her eyes on Hikaru and saw him looking at them. He was grinning and thumbed up at Amaki.

Amaki chuckled as she rolled her eyes. "So…Kaoru…do you like anyone?"

Kaoru blushed even harder. "Uhh…no."

That gained Amaki's confidence. _'So it wouldn't matter if I confess!'_

"That's great! Then Kaoru I-" Tamaki grabbed Amaki's arm and dragged her to another room. "Hey! Big brother!"

"Shhh. Grandmother's here!" Tamaki opened the door a bit. "If she sees you, she'll send you back to France. She already hates me, who knows what she'll do when she sees you."

"…I don't care."

"What?"

Amaki swung the door open and left Tamaki worried. "Wait! Amaki, don't!"

Amaki's grandmother saw Amaki and turned her way. "Ah, so you are here. Are you Tamaki or Amaki?"

Amaki took off her mask and bowed. "Amaki, grandmother…"

"Excellent." Amaki's grandmother nodded her head. "I wanted to tell you myself something."

"And what is that?" Tamaki and the others were behind Amaki and they looked very concerned.

"I want you to go back to France." Her grandmother said sternly.

Amaki's eyes widened a bit, but it only showed for a second. "I'm sorry. But I will not return to France, grandmother. I like being here with big brother and my friends."

"Well, that's too bad. But I want you to leave tomorrow. I will come to the mansion tomorrow and I better see that you're not there." Lady Suoh stared Amaki in the eye. **(A/N: From now she'll be called Lady Suoh because typing Amaki's grandmother is annoying to me. -_-')**

"I'm not going."

"Hmm…Is it because of your foster mother?" Amaki froze. "Did she tell you that she was _paid_ to love you? You filthy child."

Kaoru's jaw tightened and moved forward but was stopped by Tamaki. "Don't Kaoru."

"But boss-" Tamaki shook his head.

"Amaki can deal with this."

Amaki glared at Lady Suoh. "Don't say that. Aiko loved me; she didn't love me because she was paid to."

"How do you know? Have you asked her? Oh, I'm sorry, I just remembered; she doesn't remember you. You probably caused it with your bad luck swarming around you. Tamaki did have to take care of his sick mother; you probably gave him the bad luck too. " lady Suoh just crossed the line.

Amaki's expression changed. "SHUT UP! IT WASN'T MY FAULT! DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO AIKO!"

Lady Suoh didn't react. She just turned around and began to leave. "For that outburst, you will _have _to leave or else you will no longer be able to see Tamaki and your friends again."

Everybody there didn't speak. Kyoya rested his hand Amaki's shaking shoulders. "Please excuse the commotion everybody. The Host Club needs to have a meeting. Continue enjoying the ball."

Kyoya guided Amaki to the club with the others behind them. The hosts needed all the privacy they can get.

Tamaki glanced at Kyoya, who nodded and moved back. Tamaki patted Amaki's head. "It's okay…I'm proud of you."

Amaki held her tears back. "H-How? I yelled at grandmother in front of everybody! I'm a disgrace!"

"No you're not. You stood up for yourself. I've never done that…but you did. You're not a disgrace." Tamaki smiled warmly at Amaki.

"Amaki…" Amaki turned and saw Kaoru's hurt face. "Will you leave the Host Club?"

"I…I don't know."

[The next day]

Amaki and the Host Club were at the Suoh's mansion. Amaki was under her sheets and not talking to anyone. Tamaki shook Amaki, "Amaki! Come on, you've been there ever since we got home yesterday!"

Amaki pouted. "I don't wanna leave."

"Don't worry…just…just come on Amaki. Get up." Tamaki encouraged his sister who didn't move an inch.

"No."

Haruhi stepped forward. "Can I talk to Amaki alone?"

Of course, Tamaki wouldn't refuse Haruhi's order. Soon enough the hosts left the two girls alone. Haruhi sat on the bed next to Amaki. "Come on, Amaki."

"No matter what you say, Haruhi; I won't go down there." Amaki held tighter onto the sheets and pulled them over her head.

"But what about Kaoru?" Haruhi was able to see Amaki's body freeze for a brief moment.

"So? What about him?"

"You like him don't you?" Haruhi asked.

"How'd you know?" Amaki now couldn't look at Haruhi in the face.

"You are more attached to Kaoru more than the others. Well except Tamaki of course, you're with him almost 24/7."

"Well…why do you bring Kaoru up?"

"Because he seemed worried about you."

Amaki blushed. "Well…I don't wanna leave you guys…"

"And we don't want to, but you're making everybody worried." Haruhi reminded.

"…"

The hosts waited in the living room. They heard footsteps and saw Haruhi head towards them with Amaki behind her. Tamaki and Kaoru got up. "Amaki!"

Kaoru quickly sat back down, but Tamaki glomped Amaki immediately. "BIG BROTHER WAS SO WORRIED!"

"…Big brother? Could you play the piano while we wait for grandmother?" Amaki quietly requested.

Tamaki smiled. "Of course."

While they waited, they listened to Tamaki's piano playing. Amaki sat near a window and looked out.

She brought out a picture of her true mother. _'She looks so beautiful…I wonder what she's like.'_

A maid came to Tamaki's side. "Master Tamaki. You're grandmother's here."

Tamaki slammed his hands on the keys. He lowered his head, "Bring her in."

Amaki stood up and joined Tamaki.

Lady Suoh entered the room and the atmosphere changed completely. "I see that you haven't left."

"That's right. And that's because I don't want to leave! These guys are my family! And unlike you they care about me!" Amaki bursted out.

"That's not a really good reason for that, you stupid girl."

Kaoru grit his teeth. _'Why must she talk like that to Amaki!'_

Amaki took a deep breath. _'This is it…my final reason why I want to stay…I gotta say it.'_

"Spit it out child."

"It's because I'm in love with Kaoru Hitachiin!" Amaki confessed.

The hosts gasped (except Haruhi, Hikaru and Kyoya…yeah he knew). They looked at Kaoru and he was scarlet red. "Is…is that true Amaki?"

Amaki smiled. "Yeah…I love you Kaoru."

"Then…I love you too." Amaki blushed and ruffled Kaoru's hair.

"That's good…" Amaki turned to her grandmother. "So grandmother. I don't want to return to France!"

Lady Suoh sighed. "I thought threatening you would do the trick."

"Huh?"

"You may stay with Tamaki but he will be inheriting the business."

"Okay!"

Amaki's smile did nothing to lady Suoh and she just turn to leave.

The hosts cheered, that Amaki won't be leaving. Except Tamaki.

"Amaki…is what you said about Kaoru true?" Amaki could see desperation in Tamaki's eyes.

"Yeah…I like Kaoru…do you accept it big brother?" Amaki looked at her shoes.

Tamaki closed his eyes. "Kaoru! You better treat Amaki well."

Amaki shot her head back up and saw Tamaki smile. She turned and saw Kaoru join her side. "Don't worry, I will boss."

"Alright then."

"Y-you're okay with it!"

"Yeah…" Tamaki patted his twin's head. "As long as you're happy Amaki."

Hikaru put his arm on Tamaki's shoulder. "Then boss, why don't you make Amaki happy and confess to a certain brunette?"

"Huh?"

Amaki chuckled. "That would do him some good but he has no idea who that is."

The three laughed at Tamaki and he pouted. "Don't act like that to your big brother!"

"Hey, Amaki. Since you're dating Kaoru now, shouldn't you be with _me _too?" Hikaru said seductively.

Tamaki ran after Hikaru and roared. "DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR MY AMAKI! JUST HAVING HER BE WITH ONE HITACHIIN IS DIFFICULT FOR ME!"

Kaoru reached out to Amaki's hand and held it tight. She glanced at him and he smiled.

Amaki returned the smile.

To be continued…

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 10's over! If you have any ideas for me on the next chapter that'll help :) Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hii :) I was gonna end the fanfic at chapter 10 but I decided not to. Maybe this chapter will be the ending but I don't know…maybe the next one.**

[At the Suoh residence]

Amaki woke up that morning and stretched her arms. She made her way to her brother's bed. He was sleeping peacefully. Amaki grinned.

She leaned into Tamaki's ear and whispered. "Haruhi's going to marry Hikaru, and leaving the Host Club."

Tamaki sprang up and cried out. "HARUHI! DON'T LEAVE DADDY!"

Amaki burst out laughing, Tamaki jumped off the bed and headed to the washroom while pouting. "That wasn't nice Amaki…"

Amaki held back her laughter to answer, "Yeah but it was funny!"

Once the Suoh twins finished getting ready they were escorted to the limo. They got in the limo and talked about what happened yesterday.

"So, you and Kaoru and together now?" Tamaki asked. Amaki could sense in his tone that he was a bit sad.

Amaki sighed. "Well…I think so but don't worry big brother. Anyway if I start hanging out with Kaoru people will think the guy Amaki is gay."

"So…you're just closer?" Tamaki said a bit confused.

Amaki laughed at her brother's confusion. "Yeah, we're just friends who've gotten closer."

Tamaki hugged Amaki and smiled. "Good! I thought you'd leave your big brother!"

Amaki rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Now why would I do that?"

[The Host Club is now open]

It was normal at the Host Club as the hosts were entertaining. Amaki acted like a lonely boy again and when all her customers fainted she headed to the sweets.

Amaki gobbled up some cheesecake and smiled. "Mmmm…rich people cake is awesome."

"Hi, Amaki." With chunks of cake still in her mouth, Amaki waved 'hi' at Haruhi.

"HARUHI!" Tamaki glomped Haruhi and Amaki made a face.

The twins joined the three and decided to tease the 'king'. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi and grinned. "Hey Haruhi, why don't you date me? Then we can have a double date with Kaoru and Amaki."

Tamaki pulled Haruhi away and began to yell at Hikaru who wasn't really paying attention.

Kaoru stood next to Amaki and sighed. "The boss sure is emotional."

Amaki chuckled, "Tell me about it."

Hikaru ran towards Amaki and she saw that Tamaki had a ball and he did his signature kick. The ball flew straight to Amaki and she didn't have time to dodge it.

The ball made contact with Amaki's face and she flew! She moved across the room and struck the wall.

The hosts gasped. Tamaki and Kaoru sprinted to Amaki's side. Kaoru lifted up Amaki's head and she was unconscious. "Boss! What the hell did you do!"

Tamaki kneeled down. "It was by accident! I was trying to hit Hikaru!"

"Oh gee, thanks boss." Hikaru scoffed.

[An hour later]

Amaki still hasn't woken up. She was lying down on the couch and the hosts watched over her.

Tamaki wept and hugged Haruhi, "Haruhi! What should daddy do!"

"Boss, stop it. Anyway it's really your fault that Amaki ended up like this." The twins chimed.

Lightning struck the 'king' and he went into his corner, "Amaki's hurt because of me…"

The hosts were looking at Tamaki so they didn't see that Amaki was gaining consciousness. She saw how Tamaki was acting. The girls were still there but they gave Amaki some room.

"Tamaki, let's just get back to hosting. Amaki will wake up soon." Kyoya reassured.

The hosts agreed with Kyoya and went back to hosting.

Where Amaki was lying down, she could fully see Tamaki's actions. She saw how he was easily depressed before, now she sees how he flirts with girls and how he acts like a 'king'. She saw every little detail of Tamaki.

Amaki blinked. Haruhi noticed and walked towards the blonde. "Amaki, you okay?"

"…." Amaki got up and she saw a small mirror from across the room. She noticed that she looked exactly like the blonde boy.

Haruhi reached for Amaki's shoulder, "Amaki?"

Amaki whipped around and her face brightened, "HARUHI!"

Amaki gave her friend a big hug leaving Haruhi boggled. "A-Amaki!"

All the hosts made a face. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at Kyoya, "Kyoya, what's with Amaki?"

Kyoya sighed, "I believe Amaki thinks that he's Tamaki."

The twins yelled, "WHAT!"

"~Oh no! ~" Hunny cried out.

Amaki stopped hugging Haruhi and was now looking around the club. Tamaki tapped Amaki's shoulder. Even _he _felt weird about Amaki acting this way. "Amaki…?"

Amaki turned and hugged Tamaki tight, "Big brother!"

The girls giggled at the affection Amaki was showing. Amaki walked to a girl and lifted up her chin, "My, what a beautiful princess you are. It's like you are the light that gets me through these dark nights."

"Oh my…" the girl blushed and fainted but was caught by her friends.

Kaoru stared at Amaki flirting with the girls. The more she flirts the more Kaoru felt smaller and smaller to Amaki.

[The Host Club is now closed]

The hosts tried to find a way to get Amaki back to normal. Tamaki liked Amaki being more affectionate but he was missing the old Amaki. "Okay men. We must find a way to get Amaki back to normal."

"Yeah…it was fun annoying Amaki but now it's just like annoying the boss. It's not that special." Hikaru shrugged.

"Also, now that Amaki is acting like Tamaki, she's hugging me a lot." Haruhi sighed.

"~maybe tomorrow, Ama-chan will get back to normal! ~" Hunny suggested, and Mori nodded.

"Maybe." Kyoya answered.

Kaoru kept quiet the whole time. He didn't feel like getting into the conversation.

Amaki grabbed Tamaki's hand and smiled at the others. "We'll see you guys tomorrow! Byee!"

Everybody was beginning to head home, but Haruhi went to find Hikaru and Kaoru before they leave.

She saw them heading to their limo and she quickly yelled. "HIKARU! KAORU!"

The twins looked back together and saw Haruhi running towards them. "Hey Haruhi."

Panting, Haruhi grabbed Kaoru's hand, "Hi, can I talk to Kaoru for a bit?"

Hikaru opened the limo door and looked over his shoulder, "Sure, don't be long."

Kaoru smiled, "What's up Haruhi?"

"Are you okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that…I saw you looking at Amaki…and you looked really hurt Kaoru." Haruhi hoped Kaoru would tell her the truth. But Kaoru usually does.

Kaoru looked down to his shoes and whispered, "It hurt when she was acting like that…"

"Yeah…I can tell, but-"

"Haruhi." Kaoru interrupted, "…do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Huh? Are you gonna pretend to be sick and have Hikaru go with me instead?" Haruhi said suspiciously.

"What? No of course not! But…we're gonna need the others to know." Kaoru scratched the back of his head.

"What? Why?"

"I want Amaki back to normal. And I'm afraid it won't be easy." Kaoru turned and opened the door of the limo. "You'll do this for me right?"

"Yeah…"

Kaoru got in and shut the door. Haruhi stared at the limo as the Hitachiin's drove away.

[On Haruhi and Kaoru's date]

Haruhi and Kaoru were walking around at an art museum. The Host Club were hinted about the date and they followed.

"NOT AGAIN! WHY DO THOSE DEVILS GET TO GO ON A DATE WITH HARUHI AND YET I CAN'T!" Mori grabbed onto Tamaki so that Haruhi and Kaoru won't see them.

Amaki made fists, "That stupid twin…"

Hikaru looked over to Amaki and tried to hide a smirk, _'Amaki doesn't seem so mad about Haruhi and Kaoru on their date…good job Kaoru!'_

On Kaoru and Haruhi's side, they were talking about how this would help get Amaki back to normal.

"Well…if Amaki likes me and her old self, then she would be worrying about me rather than you." Kaoru explained.

"You think she'll get back to normal by this?" Kaoru nodded, Haruhi glanced around. "Well going to an art museum is a good idea too. Maybe looking at these painting could remind Amaki of her old self."

While the hosts were following them, Amaki began to take notice of the paintings. Once she stayed back to gaze at some paintings of landscape. She especially paid attention at the painting of a meadow.

Amaki blinked, "What am I doing?" she ran and headed back to the others.

She froze…

Kaoru was leaning in to kiss Haruhi on the cheek. They were only inches away…

"STOP!"

Amaki hurried, went in between Kaoru and Haruhi and push them away from each other. Amaki jerked her head to face Kaoru, "What the hell are you doing!"

Kaoru smiled happily at Amaki, "You're back!"

"Huh?"

After half an hour of explaining it to Amaki, she finally got it. "I can't believe this…I…acted like…like…"

Amaki pointed at Tamaki, "Like big brother! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Hey!" Tamaki cried at Kyoya, "Mommy! Little Amaki is being mean to daddy!"

"Moron." Kyoya insulted bluntly.

"Alright, why don't we all go out somewhere?" Kaoru suggested.

"I have a better idea. You and Amaki will go on your date and we'll leave." Hikaru bumped Kaoru's arm.

Amaki and Kaoru blushed, but Kaoru reached for her hand. "Want to?"

Amaki looked at her big brother. He was holding back pathetically but at least he was trying right? Amaki smiled, "Okay."

[At the Suoh household]

Two maids opened the door. "Hello Master Amaki."

"Hi," Amaki smiled at the maids. "is big brother-"

"AMAKII!" Tamaki lunged and glomped Amaki. They fell down and were now on the ground.

"Big brother…" Amaki groaned. "Get off would ya."

Tamaki got off Amaki and helped her up, "Sorry. So how was the date?"

Amaki saw that Tamaki felt weird saying it. "It wasn't a date-we were just hanging out together."

"Right, so how was it?" Tamaki looked better from hearing that.

"Great! We continued looking around the museum and after we ate some churros!" Amaki beamed. **(A/N: OMG! I love churros!)**

"So that devil didn't do anything?"

"Nope. Here." Amaki handed Tamaki a churro, "They're great!"

Tamaki smiled, "Thanks."

"Big brother…why don't you go on a date with Haruhi?"

Tamaki blushed at the idea, "What? Haruhi's like a daughter to me! A father can't go on a date with his daughter!"

Tamaki walked faster and headed to their room. Amaki sighed, _'…big brother is such a fool, but I love him.'_

To be continued…

**A/N: Hii! That's it for this chapter! Sorry I was concentrating on another fanfic I'm planning *bows down* forgive me! If you have any ideas for the next chapter, send me some. Oh! And my next fanfic is going to be about the Host Club having their own personal…wait for it…stalker! XD Yeah tell me if it's a good idea or not :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Chapter 12! Wow this is long O.O**

**I'm glad you all liked my fanfic :) **

[The Host Club is now open]

Amaki had no customers that day so she just sat down and ate cake. She glanced toward Kaoru and so did he. They smiled at each other and quickly went back to what they were doing.

Kaoru and Amaki have gone on two dates and it's been a month since they confessed their love to each other. Amaki sighed, _'If I keep pretending to be a guy Kaoru and I won't go on many dates or else people will think I'm gay…'_

Amaki got up and grabbed her laptop. She looked in her e-mails and saw that Kaname sent her something. She clicked on it.

["Hi Amaki! Aiko has been doing well and she still hasn't forgotten the painting. It kinda surprises me hahaha. So tell me, did you and Kaoru go on many dates? I'm just wondering, because that really surprised me when you told me that you two both confessed to each other."]

As Amaki read the e-mail she felt bad for rejecting Kaname, but she did end up with Kaoru. Amaki typed down, "I'm glad Aiko is doing fine :) Kaoru and I have only been out twice lame huh? But that doesn't really matter anyway; I mean if one of my classmates or any other student at school sees me I'm doomed. But it would be great if we went on more than one or two dates."

Amaki clicked the send button and closed her laptop. Amaki glanced at Tamaki who was glomping Haruhi again. Her vein popped out in anger. _'Seriously…if big brother doesn't realize it soon I'm gonna go insane.'_

[At the Suoh household]

Tamaki and Amaki were getting ready for bed and Tamaki was finishing his shower. Amaki wore her striped PJ's and waited for Tamaki to finish.

When Tamaki got out he wore the same PJ's as Amaki. He noticed Amaki's aura. She was mad.

"What's wrong Amaki?"

"You…" Amaki growled.

Tamaki's eyes widened, "Amaki…?"

Amaki took a hold onto Tamaki's shoulders and shook him back and forth. "YOU IDIOT! EVERYDAY YOU TALK TO ME ABOUT HARUHI FOR AN HOUR AND YET YOU HAVEN'T REALIZED IT!"

"Ehh? What are you talking about Amaki!" Tamaki was still being shaken like he was some toy.

"YOU LIKE HARUHI! NO CORRECTION-YOU LOVE HER!" Amaki screamed.

Tamaki froze. Amaki stopped shaking Tamaki and exhaled.

"...I know that…"

Amaki's eyes widened a bit. "You do?" Tamaki nodded. "For how long?"

"A while…I realized it when I began talking about her with you." Tamaki looked away blushing.

"Then why don't you tell her? And why do you act like her father?"

"Because…right now Haruhi doesn't need a boyfriend…she needs a family…" Tamaki said slowly.

Amaki's frown slowly turned to a smile. "I see. I'm glad you realize it…" Amaki ruffled Tamaki's head like he always did to her, "And don't worry. Sooner or later, Haruhi will want you as more than a friend…or dad for that matter."

Tamaki smiled, "Yeah…maybe."

Amaki flopped down on her bed and yawned, "I'm so tired!"

Tamaki followed Amaki's actions and flopped on his bed. He chuckled a bit, "Same here."

[The next day]

Kaoru called to meet Amaki at the movie theater. Kaoru leaned on the wall outside of the theatre, waiting. He tapped his finger rapidly on his leg. What is taking Amaki so long?

Kaoru began to grow impatient. He looked at his watch. 4 o'clock. She was 2 hours late…

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru smiled when he heard his date's voice. But when he looked up his smile vanished. Amaki was worried and panting from so much running. "Amaki? What's wrong?"

Amaki spoke between her hard breathing and panting. "I was…ha..ha…I was coming over but then some of our customers saw me, and they came over to me…they asked if I could spend some time with them so I did…I'm sorry.."

Kaoru smiled, "It's okay Amaki. Don't worry."

"But when I told them I had a date to get to, they insisted on coming too! They're heading this way right now; we gotta get inside and quick!" Amaki grabbed Kaoru's hand and ran inside.

"Why can't they come?"

"I said I was going on a _date_ Kaoru. If they see that it was you then they'll think Amaki likes guys!" Kaoru frowned as Amaki explained her reasons.

"But don't our customers like homosexuals as hosts? They liked Hikaru and me." Kaoru replied with a pout.

"But Amaki isn't supposed to be gay. He already said that he'd never have a relationship with Tamaki, and it's not much of a difference dating you, Kaoru. And some of these girls will think that you're cheating on Hikaru with Amaki."

"Will you quit talking about yourself in third person?"

"I'm talking about the guy version of me. I can talk in third person when talking about this." Amaki spat.

Kaoru took a deep breath. "Okay let's stop talking about this…if this goes on any longer we'll get into a fight and I don't want that."

Amaki smiled, "So very different from Hikaru…alright I'll stop."

Kaoru smiled back and they headed into the theater to watch Thor. **(A/N: never seen the movie…but going to someday!)**

[At the Hitachiin household]

"~Hikaru I'm home~" Kaoru called out. He saw Hikaru come downstairs and smile at him.

"Hey Kaoru. How was the date?" The boy winked at the now blushing Kaoru.

"It went well."

"You guys kiss?" Hikaru grinned.

"…no."

Hikaru made a face, "Eeeeeeeeeeeh? Why not?"

Kaoru sighed as he rested on the bed in their bedroom. "Amaki doesn't want people we know to see. So I didn't attempt to try."

Hikaru sat next to his brother. "…What are you thinking Kaoru…"

Kaoru brought his legs close to his chest. "…I think Amaki should reveal her secret…"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"…well…I'm tired of Amaki and I hiding on every date we go on. And I don't like Amaki being with other girls now…"

Hikaru chuckled, "So you want Amaki all to yourself?" Kaoru nodded and Hikaru laughed more, "Who's the child now?"

Kaoru pouted, "Well I wasn't like you before with Haruhi. I didn't burst in a fit at Amaki."

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Be that way then." Hikaru glanced at Kaoru's deep expression. "Why don't you tell her? It won't hurt anyone."

Kaoru frowned at the suggestion. "…but then Amaki won't be a host anymore."

"But it won't matter. She's a Suoh and Tamaki won't allow her to be away from him, remember? Anyway you two like each other. She won't go out with anyone else idiot." Hikaru playfully insulted.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" Kaoru got up and headed to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a shower…"

"Okay, don't take too long though. You might miss dinner."

Kaoru closed the door and leaned on the sink. _'…will Amaki get mad if I ask her?'_

[The next day]

Amaki sat in the gazebo in the maze of the school that afternoon. She bumped into Kaoru and he asked to meet her before they do hosting.

"You're here early." Amaki looked up to see a smug looking Kaoru leaning on the side of the gazebo.

"Yeah." Amaki chuckled, "So what is it that you want to talk about?"

Kaoru hesitated as he sat next to Amaki, "Well…"

"Come on, Kaoru. I won't get mad or anything." Amaki insisted.

Kaoru shifted a bit so that he can look at Amaki in the eye. "I…well….you…you know how you pretend to be a guy right?"

Amaki nodded and Kaoru continued. "I …. I think you should reveal your secret…"

Amaki's eyes widened and searched through Kaoru's eyes to see if he was joking. Nothing…

"Why…why would you ask me of that Kaoru?"

"You said you won't get mad."

"I'm not…I just want to know why you want me to." Amaki tried to keep her voice steady. "Now tell me."

"…because I like you a lot Amaki." Kaoru blushed and so did Amaki. "I don't want to hide that we're together…"

Amaki shifted awkwardly on her seat. "Well…I'm sorry I like being a host…"

Kaoru was gonna let it go but he then remembered what Hikaru told him.

[Before Kaoru talked to Amaki]

_Hikaru and Kaoru were heading to the hall Amaki usually walks in when heading to the club._

"_Make sure you insist on having her tell. If you don't you won't get what you want. Tell her if she doesn't she'll have to choose between you and hosting."_

"_But I don't want to trouble Amaki…" Kaoru glanced out the window._

"_Come on Kaoru! You gotta act spoiled once in a while." Hikaru said like it was pure logic he was saying._

"_But-"_

"_No buts!" Hikaru looked around a corner and saw Amaki walking. He pushed Kaoru and called out, "Remember!"_

Kaoru rose up and got out of the gazebo. "Amaki…you can host all you want; but you won't have me by your side anymore if you don't tell them."

"Kaoru-I-wait!" Amaki shouted but the boy already left.

For the next two weeks, Amaki hasn't been in school. The hosts were now getting worried. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY LITTLE AMAKI!" Tamaki sobbed.

The hosts were meeting again and were now finding the problem in Amaki ditching school. Kyoya pushed up his glasses, "I think we should ask the one who caused her to." Kyoya glanced at Kaoru who flinched at the stare.

The hosts looked at Kaoru too. Haruhi raised an eyebrow, "Kaoru…? What did you tell Amaki?"

"…I told her she should tell everyone her secret of her gender." Kaoru said feeling ashamed.

"WHAT!" Tamaki bursted out. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER TO DO THAT!"

"Oy boss." Tamaki glared at Hikaru. "Don't get mad at Kaoru. It was me who told him to anyway."

Tamaki tightened his jaw. "I can't believe you twins told Amaki to do this…what did you tell her Kaoru, exactly."

"….I said 'You can host all you want; but you won't have me by your side anymore if you don't tell them.'"

"~Ahhh poor Ama-chan!~" Hunny cried out.

[At the Hitachiin household]

A maid came into the twin's room, "Master Kaoru. Miss Amaki is calling to meet you downstairs."

Kaoru ran downstairs without a word and saw Amaki sitting on the couch. "Amaki!"

Amaki smiled at Kaoru and got up from the couch. "Hey Kaoru. I-"

"Listen! What I said before was a mistake! I'll always be with you even if you don't tell! I was being an idiot! I-"

Amaki threw a pillow at Kaoru's face, "Shut up and let me talk!"

Kaoru pouted, "Sorry."

"Good." Amaki sighed, "I've decided to take your advice and tell them."

"What!"

"…I love hosting…but besides your little outburst you told me…I realized something. If I don't tell them they won't know the real me. The actual Amaki; not this lonely host right now."

"So…you're gonna tell everyone you're a girl?" Kaoru said, uncertain.

Amaki nodded, "When I'm a third year…I'll tell everyone then."

Kaoru was speechless. Amaki was actually gonna do it!

Amaki smiled at the stunned boy and leaned forward. She gave him a little peck on the cheek and when she stood forward, Kaoru was blushing like mad. "I'll see you tomorrow Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded as a maid led Amaki to the door. Kaoru turned around quickly and called out, "B-bye!"

Amaki waved at Kaoru and went out the door.

[Now we move forward when Amaki is a third year]

Amaki cracked open the door and saw all the students in the ballroom. Hunny and Mori graduated but they came for the big day.

Amaki closed the door and saw Tamaki and Kyoya talking and Haruhi being forced to dress up. Tamaki looked up and walked to Amaki's direction. "Ready?"

"Yeah…" Amaki glanced down at her black dress. "I'm gonna miss dressing like a boy."

Tamaki chuckled, "I'm still surprised you want to do this."

"Well…I'm full of surprises." Amaki winked at her brother.

Tamaki laughed softly, "Yes you are."

Kyoya joined the two blondes and smiled at Amaki, "It's a shame you want to do this. We're gonna lose a good host."

"Yes but don't worry. I'll still come to the Host Club." Amaki reassured them.

"AWWWW I'M SO GLAD!" Tamaki glomped his little sister.

"Ugh…b-big brother you're hugging me…too…hard." Amaki kept trying to gain more air in her system as she was being hugged to death.

"Hey, boss." The twins pouted, "We wanna hug Amaki too."

Tamaki moved Amaki away from the little devils, "NO!"

"Big brother…let me go." Tamaki pouted but reluctantly let his grip go of Amaki.

Amaki grumbled as she fixed her now wrinkled dress. Amaki smiled at the twins, "So where's my hug?"

The twins jumped Amaki but they didn't hug her too hard. Tamaki went after the twins growling at them.

Amaki chuckled and made her way to her friend, Haruhi. "Hey Haruhi."

Haruhi smiled at Amaki. She didn't know what to say when Amaki told her she would tell everyone she's a girl but Amaki looked happy so she went with it. "Hi Amaki. Excited?"

"Kinda."

"Amaki! Come on we gotta go!" Tamaki and the others were already out the door.

"Alright!" Amaki and Haruhi ran to catch up with the other hosts.

The hosts except Amaki went on the stairs. Tamaki stood in the middle and showed his charm at the ladies who squealed, "Hello ladies and gentlemen. I know you are all wondering where Amaki is. Well he will be here. And he will be announcing something to you all."

Kyoya then took over and he stood forward, "But first we're gonna dance then after Amaki will come out."

So they all waltzed. Every student was with someone. Amaki looked out but made sure no one saw her.

Amaki took a deep breath. "It's gonna be okay…it's gonna be okay…"

After the music ended Amaki closed her eyes. "Show time."

Amaki walked out and people gasped. Some were saying. "Why's Amaki in a dress?" "Is he cross dressing?" "What's going on?"

Amaki sighed, "Hello everyone. I know you're wondering why I'm wearing this dress…well…you all know I'm a host right?" Everyone nodded, "Well…I've been lying about something…I, Amaki Suoh am a girl."

Everybody gasped again but now it was _everyone_. "I'm Tamaki Suoh's twin _sister_. I'm not your lonely host. I'm actually happy with my life and I don't feel lonely at all" Amaki glanced at the hosts and smiled. "…I hope you will all treat me the way you always treated me before you knew who I truly was."

One of Amaki's regulars came forward and spoke up. "Of course we will! Amaki we love you for who you are and you aren't just the lonely host. You are the host that cares for people!"

Everyone agreed and smiled at Amaki…

A tear travelled down her cheek but Amaki quickly wiped it away. "I'm glad…"

Once Amaki got to the dance floor people were smiling and talking to her like they always did.

Suddenly everyone parted away from Amaki as they saw Kaoru head towards her. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru bowed to Amaki, "I think there's another secret they should know Miss Suoh."

Amaki chuckled. "Probably." People could tell what was happening between the two. Some were upset at first but they all then thought it was cute.

The music played and everyone began to dance. Kaoru took Amaki's hand and grinned, "Let's go!"

Kaoru and Amaki went and joined Hikaru. The twins took turns dancing and then when each had a turn dancing with Amaki, she began to dance with the other hosts.

Finally, after dancing with Tamaki; Amaki she met eyes with Haruhi. Haruhi bowed down, "Hahaha…wanna dance?"

Amaki laughed and accepted Haruhi's request. "You know sooner or later, you will have to tell them _your _secret too."

Haruhi smiled, "Yeah I will…when I'm a third year."

Amaki's eyes looked at the buffet table. "Look! Fancy tuna!"

Haruhi's eyes lit up, "Where!"

[Three months later]

"And I told them that I was a girl…they accepted it surprisingly."

Amaki sat on a rocking chair across Aiko. "That's good! I'm glad nothing bad happened."

"I am too." Amaki smiled gently at the woman.

"So…are you and that Kaoru fellow still together?" Aiko winked with a grin.

Amaki chuckled, _'She still acts the same as always.'_ "Yeah we are…I go over to Hikaru and Kaoru's place when I don't have school."

"Does your brother agree?"

Amaki rolled her eyes, "You kidding? He never will."

Aiko chuckled softly, "Well at least he's trying. So how about him and Haruhi? Are they together?"

A soft breeze blew and the two looked out. It felt like the world was so at peace. Amaki smiled as she gazed at the scenery. "Not yet they are. They might but I'm not sure. I can't go medalling with relationships. I just have to leave it to fate."

Aiko smiled gently at the 'stranger' she just met. "Very true."

Amaki got up and grabbed her jacket, "Well I better go. It was nice talking to you Aiko. I'm sorry I wasted all your time talking about my life hahaha."

Aiko shook her head a bit, "It wasn't a waste. I liked hearing about it."

"Okay." Amaki's expression changed as Amaki stood at the front steps. "Do you know the meadow at this mountain near here?"

Aiko blinked, "Why yes I do. It's been torn down though..."

"Yeah…I wish I could have taken a picture before…" Amaki said with false regret.

"Oh I have one!" Aiko got up and held onto Amaki's hand, "Come, I'll show you."

Amaki was brought back to the picture she was brought to every time she came to visit. She always made sure Aiko didn't forget.

"Wow…who made this?"

"I'm not sure…but it's lovely don't you think?"

Amaki nodded and looked back at Aiko, "I better go." Amaki did a back handed wave, "I hope to see you soon Aiko."

Aiko smiled as Amaki got into a helicopter. She saw someone identical to Amaki then she saw a younger boy with orange like hair, "That child sure is nice…but…do I remember her from somewhere?"

Amaki waved again at Aiko and she waved back. Once the helicopter was gone, Aiko headed upstairs. "Maybe I'm imagining things…but the child seems to be happy."

The End

**A/N: Yay! I finished :) sorry I suck at endings and stuff! Forgive me! D:**


End file.
